


Boy of Snow

by kiwileigh



Series: Boy Of My Heart [1]
Category: GOT7, Multi-Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mob, Dance Instructor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin, Drinking, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealous!Taehyung, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Marijuana, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jimin-centric, Partying, Praise Kink, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Riding, Shy Min Yoongi | Suga, Shy Park Jimin, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, jungkook has secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwileigh/pseuds/kiwileigh
Summary: They say opposites attract. Maybe that's why a frozen hearted ice prince by the name of Min Yoongi clicks with the literal ray of sunshine that is Park Jimin.Or: When a casual one night stand opens his eyes, the frozen heart of Min Yoongi, a composition grad student, is seemingly melted by the warm and fluffy dance major that is Park Jimin.





	1. The Kid's Got to be a Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visuals- https://docs.google.com/document/d/1BQOUE0YPk8vlBm5We9LYk8SlVJk62WdRnyf0rCPAT0c/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> ☼- Jimin  
> ☸- Yoongi  
> ☾-Taehyung  
> ✩-Jungkook

 

☼

 

"This stuff tastes like shit!" Jimin yelled over the deep thrum from the music emitting throughout the apartment.

"What'd you expect?" Taehyung giggled back, "We're at a college party!"

Jimin just scowled in return and glanced down at his cup. He didn't actually know what had been poured in there when he had gone up to the makeshift bar in the kitchen. Jimin just assumed it was soju from the fact that it faintly tasted like nail polish remover. He was just about to say something when Taehyung grabbed his arm and yanked him into the dense crowd, away from their safe haven on the couch. "Jah!" He yelped as his best friend shoved them both past people and almost ended up having Jimin slosh soju on himself.

Taehyung had dragged him to the party after their third dormmate, Jeongguk, decided to bring his boyfriend back to their dorm. Jimin guessed that the party would be better than having to listen to Jeongguk and Yugyeom get it on, but he still didn't feel like dancing. Not only that, but knew Tae had come here as a emotional distraction. It was no secret between the two of them that Taehyung had the biggest crush on Jeongguk, ever since they met the kid during Welcome Week of their second year. Tae and Jimin were among their dance team handing out flyers to incoming freshmen, and Jeongguk was one of the many interested. The three of them had become fast friends, so close to the point that for Jimin and Tae's junior year, they had invited Kookie to bunk with them for his sophomore. Once Jeongguk had gotten together with Yugyeom this past summer, it had only fueled Tae's infatuation due to him having to see how good of a boyfriend Kookie could be. So here they were, in the apartment of a senior who they knew from the dance team, Tae masking his sorrow with his normal bubbly personality. But still, his best friend insisted on grinding on him, so he _absolutely couldn't_ refuse.

 ~~~~ ~~~~The room reeked of sweat and alcohol with a hint of the skunky smell that accompanied marijuana. But right now, all Jimin could focus on was the pair of piercing eyes that had been on him since the moment he had started swaying his hips behind Taehyung's. They belonged to a pale mint-haired boy in a leather jacket that was standing among a group of older students across the apartment over by the kitchen. He was leaning up against the wall, his arms crossed, beer bottle in hand. His friends were trying to incorporate him in their conversation but all he did was reply with some nods and grunts. The boy would be cute, if only he was smiling, but at the moment he seemed to wear a permanent scowl. Despite the frown, he was still quite attractive. Under the leather jacket, he wore a thin white shirt and ripped black jeans. The black and white aesthetic made his hair stand out all the more brightly.

Jimin outwardly smiled and looked away, realizing that he had been returning the boy's stare. A playful mood spread across Jimin's mind, and he placed his hands on Taehyung's waist, spinning him around. Tae gave him a quizzical look before shrugging and closing his eyes, taking in the music. Jimin momentarily appreciated his best friend's tipsy carelessness, but then soon changed his mind to another pressing matter. The boy still had his eyes locked on Jimin, so he took advantage of his best friend's blatant shamelessness. He turned so his ass was pressed up against Taehyung, and began swaying his hips. Immediately, Jimin could sense the mint-haired boy grow rigid, and Jimin smiled, flinging his head back to rest it on Tae's shoulder. His plan was working, but it had only meant to be a bit of meaningless teasing. He had just wanted to make the guy sort of irritated, but he didn't think ahead to what would actually happen. Tae- being Tae- knew there was something was up, so he slightly moved his head to whisper in Jimin's ear, though not stopping himself from grabbing Jimin's hips and swaying alongside him. 

"He's cute, isn't he?" Taehyung murmured, barely audible above the booming music. Jimin laughed at his best friend's intuition. He and Tae had been best friend's since the moment that they had met each other during dance team auditions freshman year. Jimin had been shy, and Tae was a boisterous ball of energy, so they kind of evened each other out. Now as juniors, they had gone through more than what most full fledged childhood friendships go through. In two and a half years that they had been around each other, Tae hadn't changed a bit, but he'd helped Jimin not only come of his shell, but also come out as gay. He hadn't been closeted exactly prior, he just hadn't really known.

"Kinda." Jimin mumbled back. He noticed that something was told to the mint-haired boy that captivated his attention completely. There was even a hint of a smile when a taller boy with purple hair asked him another question. The mint-haired nodded and chuckled, pushing off the wall. A small spark of excitement shot through Jimin that maybe the boy was coming his way and would approach him because frankly, he was so ready for some attention from someone other than Taehyung. Not that he didn't love Tae, he just really needed some intimate time with someone else. He inwardly cussed himself out for being an idiot and a tease because he probably looked like such a fool. And of course, the boy mumbled something to his friend and gestured lightly in Jimin's direction. The friend followed his gesture and smirked when his eyes landed on Jimin. Jimin quickly looked away and kept dancing. At some point, Tae's thumbs had hooked into the front belt loops of Jimin's matte leather pants, rucking his black t-shirt up a bit. He was busy trying not to look over at the mint-haired boy that he didn't even see the object of his affection strolling over.

"Park Jimin?"

Jimin's head snapped up at his name. About three feet in front of him stood the mint-haired boy, drink still in hand, a smirk plastered on his round face. Tae unhooked his hands from Jimin's pants and stepped to the side. His heart jumped a bit in his chest because now Jimin could see the boy in literally much better light. He had a cute button nose and small pink lips that held his small smirk.

"Shit, it's hot in here. I'm gonna get something to drink. You want something?" Tae asked, pushing his sweaty fringe back from his forehead. Jimin just shrugged, now extremely aware of how crowded the living room was. His best friend flashed him his signature smile and took off towards the kitchen, but not before throwing an extremely _subtle_ wink over his shoulder.

"Anyways," Jimin cleared his throat, turning his attention back to the mint-haired boy, making sure to give the boy his award winning smile. "Yes? That's me." 

The boy's smirk stayed on his face as he spoke, "My friend says you are quite the dancer." Jimin gave him a confused look. "And I agree." He continued. "My friend is the host of this party by the way. I believe that he's your dance team captain?"

"Ah, so you're friends with Hobi? Were you guys talking about me?" Jimin said in realization. Jung Hoseok,or Hobi, a senior, was their dance captain. He'd taken the spot after Mark Tuan had stepped down to take over as the head of their tricking sub unit. Hoseok was almost as much of a ball of energy as Tae was, but if you stepped out of place (literally), he would put you back in it (literally). He could be scary if you were disrespectful or unfocused during rehearsal. Tae had found that out shortly after he had joined, and had never tried to trip Jimin during rehearsal ever again. 

"We were. Hoseok says that you are quite the contemporary prodigy," The mint-haired boy said.

"Oh really?" Jimin's eyebrows crept up. "I'm mean, yeah. I think I'm the only one on the team that's actually trained in it, but there are still people better than me." Jimin could feel a hint of pink hit his cheeks and ears from the compliment, which made him want to kick his brain stem for the annoyingly involuntary action. "Thanks I guess." 

"Don't worry about it. I'm Yoongi." The mint-haired boy, Yoongi, replied. 

"You're Yoongi? Min Yoongi?" Apparently, the mint-haired, leather clad boy in front of him was THE Min Yoongi. He was a scholarship student from Daegu that was in his first year of graduate school for composition. The reason he was so well known was because he had already been scouted by two entertainment agencies. Apparently, his music was just _that_ good. He was a legend around the School of Arts. But from what he had heard, Yoongi was also quite the asshole. He got whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted because so many people lived their lives to stay on his good side. He also had some unspoken rule that if you slept with him, it wasn't gonna happen again. For some reason, Jimin always had some sort of hatred to the legend that was Min Yoongi, because he was so full of himself that he had to have a rule that told people that they weren't good enough for seconds. Sure, Jimin had come here for some fun and possibly a warm bed to wake up in, but that didn't mean he would do it with just any douche bag. 

Yoongi chuckled, a low and _somewhat_ attractive noise. "Yup, that's me."

Why does it have to be him, of all the people? It didn't matter to much though, Jimin never really went for the bad boy type anyways. He liked the cute coffee shop type. The ones that wore round specs and oversized jumpers that would easily drape over Jimin's small form. He liked the ones who read books and could recite poetry. The ones that liked fuzzy socks and drinking tea. Definitely not the ones like Yoongi. The ones who were rumored to have hooked up with a least half the School of Arts, which wasn't small. The ones who went to every party since he didn't even have to try for good grades because he already had a promising future. Definitely not Yoongi.

Jimin coughed lightly and scratched his eyebrow, hoping his awkwardness would put Yoongi off of him. "So, um, what can I help you with?" He asked. What could he do that would show that he wasn't interested without completely ruining the rest of his college career and be the one know as "The-Idiot-Who-Turned-Min-Yoongi-Down"?

Now it was Yoongi's eyebrows to creep up. There a definite veil of tense awkwardness that had settled between them quickly. 

"Oh, I-uh- was wondering if you wanted to come smoke with my friends and I." Yoongi answered, obviously a little confused as to Jimin's quick mood turn. 

"Sorry, but no thank you." Jimin said a bit quieter, realizing that they both were almost having to yell over the music. 

"It's okay, I'm not gonna be an ass and pressure you." Yoongi's smirk turned into something of actual kindness, his cockiness disappearing along with his smirk. "But I do have to ask, are you dating that boy you were dancing on?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Huh? Oh, Taehyung?" Jimin said then burst out laughing. Sure, both he and Tae were super touchy-feely and liked to cuddle, but everything was platonic. Dating Taehyung would be like dating his brother. After wiping his eyes, he confirmed, "No, Taehyung and I are definitely not dating." 

"Ha, Okay." Yoongi's smile grew a tad and he scratched the back of his neck. "Anyways, if you don't want to smoke, then will you at least come hang out with us? We may need at least one slightly not faded person there to make sure I don't jump off the roof." Yoongi said, and there it was again. That chuckle. "Your cute friend can come too if he wants."

He knew that he really shouldn't be doing something like this but for some reason, a part of him really wanted to say yes. Maybe it was because there had been a flash of kindness when Yoongi had accepted that he didn't want to smoke. Maybe it was because he found it curious that Yoongi would invite him even though he wasn't going to participate. Maybe it was just because he didn't want to stand around in the crowded living room. Yeah, it was probably that. 

"Um, sure, let me find Tae." Jimin answered, his neck craning to spot his best friend. Thankfully, Taehyung was tall, so Jimin spotted him over by the back door, surrounded by girls. They all seemed to be giggling at something he said, hiding behind their hands and looking at him with big doe eyes. 

 _Little do they know,_ Jimin thought. He was about to make his way to Tae when a hand caught his wrist. 

"Meet me up on the roof?" Yoongi said. Jimin looked down where Yoongi's long slender fingers were wrapped around Jimin's small wrist, then up at his face. He couldn't quite read his expression, so Jimin simply nodded. Yoongi smiled and dropped his wrist before leaving. Jimin just shook his head and took off to find Tae. 

 

* * *

  
☸

 

Contrary to popular belief, Yoongi didn't actually like parties that much. He would much rather be sitting in his studio working on music. But unfortunately, with grad school came stress, so Yoongi often found himself at parties to try and let off some steam. Sometimes that outlet was sexual, other times it was from weed or alcohol, or both. One would think that his outlet would be his music, but since he had been given multiple offers for jobs in his first year of grad school, and both of those offers required that he had perfect grades and still continued to send them quality demos, music had just become another stressful necessity. And recently, the companies had been pushing for him to pick one of the two, so he had been piled on with a shit ton more stress than normal. That's why Hobi had hosted the party. He had told everyone that it was an post-Halloween party, and everyone had excepted it because it was just another reason to party. So he had dragged his ass out of his cozy, warm studio and trudged his way through the fall chill across campus to Hobi's apartment; he needed to let off some steam.

He couldn't keep his eyes off him the whole night. When he had walked in with his orange hair and leather pants, Yoongi had found his possible stress reducer. His best friend was by his side, talking about something to Hobi, but Namjoon wasn't even bothering to include him anymore because Yoongi wasn't paying attention. Namjoon was a senior like Hobi, and was majoring in literature with a minor in composition. That's how they had met. They were both stuck in the mandatory music theory class that every student of the performing arts section of school was required to take. Namjoon had taken Yoongi's seat, but before Yoongi could argue, he'd realized that Joon was more or less stoned, and then one thing led to another and they would routinely get stoned before said class. Now three years later, and they are still best friends.

"Yoongi?" Hobi asked, which apparently wasn't the first time that he had called his name in the past ten seconds. Yoongi;s head snapped up in annoyance. Not at Hobi, but at the fact that the boy with orange hair was fucking _teasing_ him across the room. The boy had caught him staring and was now grinding on the kid he had come to the party with, hopefully not his boyfriend. 

"What Seokie?" Yoongi drawled, his jaw tight. 

If Hobi was surprised at the nickname, he didn't show it as he answered, "You know that kid you are staring at?" That brought Yoongi's attention completely over to his two friends. Namjoon chuckled and smirked, which Yoongi ignored. "He's one of our best dancers. Probably one of the most skilled contemporary dancers you'll meet at this school." Hobi answered.

 _Well no wonder,_ Yoongi thought. _W_ _ith the way he moves those hips, the kid's got to be a dancer._

"He's one of the ones who got in during their freshmen year. We've only had four in history, so basically no one makes it in when they are freshmen. It's been him, his best friend Taehyung, and two freshmen last year, Jeongguk and Yugyeom. Funny thing is, they are all friends. Mark was still leader when they let Jimin and Taehyung in, so I blame it on him being inferior, and not because they actually have skill. Okay, that's a lie. I'm just confused as to how Taehyung got in. I mean, he's a good dancer, but not like the other three."

"What's his name?" Yoongi asked, waving his hand in the orange-haired boy's direction. 

"Jimin. Park Jimin. He's probably my favorite hoobae. He is such a ray of sunshine." Hobi said, smile growing as he thought of something. "We were gonna go smoke, wanna ask them to join us?" 

"Why not." Yoongi replied and pushed off the wall to make his way into the crowd. Perfect, a reason to start a conversation with this apparent 'ray of sunshine'.

 

-

 

Sure, their conversation hadn't quite gone the way Yoongi had hoped it would. When he had realized how standoffish Jimin was, he realized that maybe if he just got him to relax, then tonight would eventually end as planned. Not like he would push Jimin to do anything, just that maybe the kid wasn't feeling it yet.

As he walked up the staircase to the roof behind his friends, he kept thinking back to the look in Jimin's eyes when he had found out that he was Min Yoongi: disappointment. It messed with Yoongi more than it should've, but it still did. But then there was also the fact that Yoongi had been pulling the bad boy image because that was what most people liked. But apparently not Park Jimin, and that made him all the more intriguing. Not necessarily as a challenge, but more of a chance to be himself.

Obviously, Yoongi wasn't looking for a relationship. He just wanted comfort and a reliever. Yoongi didn't do feelings. Feelings were messy and created problems more than they created happiness. So, that's why Yoongi thought of all his hookups as a one and done deal. If you hooked up with him, you knew it would never happen again. That had been Yoongi's unspoken rule ever since he had started uni. And he strongly believe in said rule. There hadn't been anyone to make him want to break that rule. Well, until now. 

 

 


	2. Tell Me if You Want Me to Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say, Jimin doesn't know how to say no. But he's okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visuals- https://docs.google.com/document/d/1BQOUE0YPk8vlBm5We9LYk8SlVJk62WdRnyf0rCPAT0c/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> ☼- Jimin  
> ☸- Yoongi  
> ☾- Taehyung  
> ✩- Jungkook

 

☼

 

"You sure about this? We didn't even bring jackets." Jimin said, second-guessing his decision to join the other boys on the roof. He still wasn't exactly sure why he had accepted the offer after all the bad stuff he had heard about Min Yoongi. He just kept telling himself that it was because it was crowded inside and would be a possible chance to suck up to Hobi so that he might be able to take his place next year as captain.

"As long as I'm not smoking, I'm fine." Tae shrugs. Taehyung was a vocal major, and his voice was his most prized possession. He had a naturally low and gravelly  voice so he would never do anything that would harm it. He only on rare occasions would be around people who smoked, so apparently today was one of those occasions. 

"So can I smoke?" Jimin joked, shoving Tae lightly in the shoulder as they rounded yet another floor on their way to the roof. They only had 2 more floors to go.

"Sure, but that means you are sleeping on the couch tonight." Tae replied, poking him in return.

"Tae, we don't have a couch. We live in a dorm."

"It was figurative. You can sleep on the floor." Taeyhung deadpanned. 

"You're funny." Jimin smiled.

"No like seriously. You will not be sleeping above my bunk smelling like weed." Tae suddenly stopped climbing, causing Jimin to stop as well. Jimin hadn't realized that Tae was being serious. Maybe he was just trying to make a point.

"Fine then, I won't come home then. I'll find another bed to sleep in." Jimin said, and continued marching up the staircase, his hands shoved into his pockets. Tae was still standing, dumbstruck, behind him. Jimin was just about to open the door to the roof when Tae finally caught up with him. He didn't say anything as he pushed his way past Jimin and shouldered the metal door open. The two boys were immediately struck with chilly November air and the smell of weed. 

"My hoobaes!" Hobi yelled from where their group was huddled, waving them over after the boys spent a few seconds looking around. There were a few groups on the roof. Most just pairs or trios, some making out, some smoking. As they made their was across the paved roof, Jimin hugged himself, still regretting not bringing a jacket. He was a naturally warm person, so usually the cold didn't bother him, but apparently tonight it was going to. The three awaiting them were sitting on some actually pretty nice patio chairs around a small fire pit. Jimin kept forgetting that Hobi was the host of the party and he was probably the owner of the furniture. Jimin's gaze landed on Yoongi, who was crouching in front of the flame, attempting to get the kindling to light on fire but the lighter kept getting blown out by the wind. Eventually, their third friend who Jimin didn't know yet- the one with the purple hair- got up and assisted Yoongi by blocking the wind with his hands

 "Come sit!" Hobi yelled again, his amber colored hair tucked under a black beanie. Jimin smiled in returned as they came within actual talking distance of the group. Glancing around, there was only one open chair to sit in.

"Oh yeah, sorry about the accommodations, usually there is one more of us, so there are only 4 chairs." The purple-haired boy said. "I'm Namjoon, by the way. You can just call me hyung, I think all three of us are fine with it anyways." 

Jimin nodded and smiled, Tae doing the same in his peripheral. Jimin glanced down at Yoongi, who was looking at Jimin with another one of those looks that he couldn't quite pinpoint the emotion behind. After a few seconds, Yoongi shifted his gaze from Jimin over to Taehyung.

"I'm Yoongi." He said, giving Tae a curt nod. There were things about him that made him think of the Yoongi he had heard of; the way his small lips were pressed in a thin line, the fact that his face had almost no emotion. 

"Taehyung. We met briefly earlier." Jimin's best friend introduced, giving the smaller, much paler man a small wave in return. Yoongi nodded again and went back to trying to light the fire. Jimin noticed that Namjoon wasn't doing a very good job of shielding the flames, because he wasn't actually paying attention.

"Oh-uh- Hyung, you need to.." Jimin spurted out. All three sets of eyes in front of him turned towards Jimin. "Um, Namjoon-hyung, you aren't-"

"Oops! Sorry. I'm already a little faded so I can't really focus easily." Namjoon cut off, laughing at the end. He moved his hands a little bit, which didn't do anything, because his fingers were still spread and was still at least a foot to far away from where the lighter was clutched in Yoongi's hands. 

Hobi and Tae started up a conversation on the upcoming plans for the dance team, which Jimin easily cut out. While they were talking, Tae unconsciously took the last seat, leaving Jimin awkwardly standing in between the chairs.

After about three minutes of standing and people watching, Jimin was fed up with how long the fire pit was taking due to Namjoon's carelessness. Jimin was cold and needed warmth, so he said _screw it_ _._ He closed the space between him and Yoongi in a few long strides. Both Namjoon and Yoongi looked up at him curiously as he crouched down next Yoongi and cupped his hands the correct way around Yoongi's lighter. It wasn't that hard of a problem to fix, and it had been agitating him because of that. 

Namjoon, realizing that he wasn't needed anymore, just shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his chair. He pulled out a small box that Jimin guessed probably held the joints. 

Jimin looked back down at where his small hands were cupping the flame, this time not sputtering out from the breeze. Yoongi chuckled and shook his head, and Jimin was suddenly aware of how close they were. He could even smell him, but not in a creepy way, just in the way that his lemon and sandalwood scent was stark against the weed smell. 

"Your hands are very cute." Yoongi said, chuckling again. Jimin looked up at his face from where he had been absent-mindedly staring at the flame. There was a small smile on Yoongi's lips and his eyes were creased slightly from it.  Jimin felt a light blush hit his cheeks, obviously not being able to take any compliment tonight.

He smiled slightly in return and responded with a simple,"Thanks." 

"Hey, um, do you, you know, not like me for some reason?" Yoongi asked quietly, only loud enough for the two of them to hear. Jimin turned his eyes back to his hands and watched as the fire slowly spread, but was struggling. Jimin's breath caught in his throat because he knew he'd have to answer and it was going to come out awkward no matter what he said. But before Jimin could, Yoongi reached his hands forwards and placed them next to Jimin's around the flame. Their fingers were touching in exactly three spots, and Jimin was extremely aware of every single one of them. He gave a sharp intake in breath and looked over at Yoongi again. He was no longer looking at Jimin, but was staring into the flames, his eyebrows slightly creased and his smile gone. Jimin felt bad for not answering, but he honestly didn't know how he felt. "It's what you've heard of me isn't it?"

Jimin's eyebrows raised and his eyes went wide. He hadn't exactly expected Yoongi to guess so easily, but he figured it was better than Jimin having to tell him and be all awkward. 

 

* * *

 

☸

 

 As Yoongi said, he doesn't do well with feelings. He knew from firsthand experience that himself and relationships were bad news. He had been in a few relationships in high school that never ended well. Obviously, none of them ever ended well, and Yoongi always ended up being the one who got hurt. The real reason Yoongi didn't do relationships was because of his last relationship. Him and his girlfriend at the time, Hayoon, had been together for two years of high school. Of course, Yoongi was bisexual, but Hayoon didn't know that. He had never really felt that it was something that she should know just because of the aura in society that came with same-sex relationships. Not only did he keep it from Hayoon, but he kept it from his family as well. So, when word somehow got out about the boyfriend he'd had before getting together with Hayoon, it was full out mass hysteria. When she found out, Hayoon confronted Yoongi and it ended in both of them yelling and Yoongi with a bright red mark on his face and the words "I can't believe I loved a man who has shared those feelings with another man" stinging in his memory even worse than the smack. He couldn't really remember what hurt more: that or the look of utter disgust on her face. Don't get him wrong, Yoongi knew it was partially his fault. He didn't tell her and she felt betrayed, but the homophobia was what sent him over the edge. 

In the end, his family disgraced him, he ran away, yada-yada-yada. All he knew now was that he didn't need to deal with the problems that came with relationships anymore. 

And that was probably why he was extremely confused when his heart jumped a bit when he saw the gorgeous head of orange hair that was Jimin squat down next to him and cover the flame with his adorable little hands. Yoongi had noticed their small size when he had grabbed his wrist earlier when they were inside. Before he could stop himself, he said, "Your hands are very cute." 

Jimin had stiffened lightly before turning away from the fire to look to him. Yoongi's heart began to race, because he may have completely overstepped. Jimin looked surprised, and not exactly upset, so Yoongi smiled, one of his real smiles. Thankfully, Jimin just blushed, which made Yoongi's chest tighten because the pink tint on his cheeks made him looks so adorably flustered. 

A small part- no, a large part- of Yoongi wanted to punch himself for acting like this. Whenever he pursued someone of his interest, he never would've used the words cute or adorable. Words more along the lines of sexy or hot were his usual pick. He had no idea what was coming over him at the moment and he needed it stop. So Yoongi-being Yoongi- pushed it aside and pulled himself together. Yes, Jimin was adorable, but that didn't change the fact that all he wanted was a single good night with him. He still couldn't keep his mind off off his look of disappointment from earlier that night, which lead to him quietly asking the question, "Hey, um, do you, you know, not like me for some reason?" And of course, he immediately regretted it. Jimin stiffened significantly more and Yoongi knew he had definitely asked the wrong question. But why? What was the harm in such a small question when all he really needed to hear was a one word answer? Maybe Jimin was just more socially awkward than he was. That was probably it.

The fire was really starting to struggle, because Jimin's hands were just a little too small, so he took the chance and placed his hands next to Jimin's. The boy gasped slightly, and Yoongi changed his gaze to the fire instead of at the orange-haired boy at his side.

Then an epiphany hit him like a bus. Jimin had only started acting awkward when he had found out who Yoongi was, because before, when he was teasing him from the dance floor, he seemed like a complete different person. 

"It's what you heard of me isn't it?" He asked, and by Jimin's reaction, he knew he was spot on. "Yeah, that's usually what it is." He answered himself, still staring at the fire, not really wanting to see Jimin's reaction again. It was true that Yoongi had been turned down before because of the rumors that surrounded his name, though most probably didn't know.

The boy next to him cleared his throat and finally spoke, "You can't really blame me..." 

Yoongi understood, but couldn't help but feel disappointed. The way Hobi had talked about him, being literal sunshine and all, Yoongi thought that maybe he would be kind enough to ignore what other people said about him. Still, Yoongi was sort of bent on trying to get Jimin's affection. Yoongi's conscience continued to remind him that never before had he tried so hard to pick up someone for just just one night. And then it would ask him if we was really doing it for just _one_ night, and then he would strongly deny that fact. He knew that he was trying too hard for something so small, but something about that disappointed look on Jimin's face made him want to have Jimin get to know Yoongi so that he would look at with something much better. That's when he cut his conscience off and lightly shook his head, ridding himself of those extremely dangerous words. He knew that he wanted Jimin tonight, so that was what he was going to pursue. 

Jimin was still looking at him, waiting for a response. So he gave him one, "You are just going to have to trust that I'm not that bad." Yoongi reassured quietly. His gaze stayed locked with the flames, but he could see Jimin's head tilt slightly in his peripheral. Somewhere outside their little bubble, Namjoon had lit a joint and was passing it between himself and Hobi. Taehyung was jabbering about something quite obnoxiously, causing Yoongi's two high friends to laugh their heads off. But nothing had poked it's way into the little bubble that he and Jimin shared. Yoongi's arms began to grow tired, and he noticed that the flames had begun to significantly grow, so he pulled his hands back rubbed them on his jeans. He stood, his knees cracking after squatting for so long. Only after that did he look down at Jimin. He was staring up at Yoongi with an unreadable expression. After a solid few seconds of them staring at each other, Jimin followed suit and stood as well. They both simultaneously glanced at the single open chair.

That's when Yoongi probably made one of the best decisions he had made all night. He walked over to the chair. But, not before taking Jimin's small wrist into his hand for the second time that night and pulled him along. Jimin let out a small yelp, almost inaudible as he stumbled along with Yoongi. The older boy sat down in the lawn chair and slid as far over to one side and then pulled Jimin down to squish in next to him. Out of the lack of space, Yoongi had to put his arm around Jimin's shoulder so that their shoulders weren't painfully squished together. That was when he realized something, he was hot. Well, obviously Park Jimin was attractive. But not only was he sexy, he was physically _warm._ Heat radiated off the boy like he was, well, sunshine. Yoongi must've not noticed it before because of the fire. Every place that was in contact with Yoongi, his thigh, hip, side, arm and shoulder radiated head. Yoongi found it really fucking nice because he was a naturally cold person, which caused him to wear sweaters year round. 

"I didn't want you to have to sit on the ground." Yoongi clarified their situation. Jimin had been staring at him with wide eyes since the moment he had grabbed his wrist. After a few moments of silence, Jimin slowly nodded, before turning his attention to their other friends, who hadn't even paid attention to the whole thing, and the younger was obviously ignoring the way Yoongi lightly placed his hand on Jimin's knee. Just as he had set his hand down onto Jimin's leg, the wood in the fire had finally caught alight and now they had a fully flamed out fire pit in the middle of their group.

"Yoongi-hyung, you want some?" Hobi looked over at them, a smirk plastered on his face, eyebrows so high they hid under his fringe. Tae looked over and his eyebrows did the same, but he wasn't exactly smiling.

"No thanks, I'm actually gonna sit out tonight." He said, and he felt Jimin give him a confused look. He thought Namjoon was about to complain when a pair of girls came stumbling over to their group, a few bundles of what looked blankets in their arms. 

"Hi oppa!" One of them said, waving her empty hand at Hoseok. She had a slight accent, so she probably wasn't Korean. She had straight blonde hair that was cut shoulder length, and big eyes. Her lipstick was slightly messed up, and the dark-haired girl next to her looked to have some of it all over her neck.

"Hey Lisa. Hey Jisoo." Hobi said, laughing at how flustered and love-high they both looked. Yoongi chuckled lightly and slid his hand up Jimin's leg a tad, making sure to follow his plan for the night despite distractions. He tensed slightly at Yoongi's action but relaxed soon after, not taking his attention off the girls. 

"We brought your blankets back. We didn't actually need them, but thank you anyways." The one blonde one, Lisa, said. "Jisoo and I are gonna go home before it gets too late. Thanks for the party!" She said hurriedly as she dropped the blankets in Hobi's lap, covering him from everyone's view. "Have a good night!"

As the two girls took off towards the stairs hand-in-hand, Hobi pushed the pile of blankets onto the floor. "Anyone want one?" He offered.

Jimin started, "I'm fine, thank-" but Yoongi cut him off with, "Sure, thanks Hobi-ah." Hobi just shrugged and tossed him one of the thick knit blankets. Yoongi caught it not-so gracefully, and spread it out over his and Jimin's legs, pulling it all the way up to their stomachs. After a short while, their friends launched into another extensive conversation. Yoongi just ignore them, and decided that now would be a good idea. 

He turned his head slightly to the side and whispered into Jimin's ear, "Tell me if you want me to stop." The orange-haired boy gasped lightly, but didn't take his eyes off their friends. Yoongi slid his hand under the blanket back to where it had been resting on Jimin's knee. He returned his gaze back to their friends, but not his attention. He made sure his face showed no emotion like usual, just to make sure no suspicions were raised. A single glance at Jimin and Yoongi knew he was doing the same. His slowly slid his hand up Jimin's leg, stopping once it hit around the halfway line. He shot a quick glance at the boy next to him, only to see him nodding and smiling along with their friends' conversation. Yoongi took that as an okay to keep going, so he shifted his gaze back to the fire and continued moving his hand up. When he reached Jimin's crotch, he felt that the boy next to him was only slightly hard, which was impressive, because Yoongi had been going painfully slow. He suppressed a smirk and tucked his other arm behind his head, extending his level of casualty. He began lightly palming the other boy over his leather pants, making a small exhale escape from Jimin's lips. After a while light gasps and shaky inhales, Yoongi decided to take it a step further.

But before he could flick open the boys zipper, there was a rough cough from across the fire. Yoongi glanced up to see Taehyung glaring daggers straight at Yoongi. Both realizing that they had been caught, Jimin shuffled a bit in his seat and Yoongi slowly pulled his hand away. 

"I think it's time we head home." Taehyung said, his expression changing to an obviously forced smile. Hobi and Namjoon agreed, complaining about being cold despite the fire. He knew his friends were baked over their heads so they were definitely oblivious to the situation between Yoongi and Jimin. Yoongi's two friends got up, Hobi tossing a pitcher of water on the fire that Yoongi hadn't noticed was there before, and then the both of them trekked back to the stairs, completely ignoring the blankets and their other friends. Yoongi pulled the blanket off of his and Jimin's lap and tossed it onto one of the neighboring chairs. He tried not to stare at Jimin's obvious boner, which the other boy pulled his shirt down to cover. Once Yoongi's friends had left, Taehyung just stood on the other side of the fire, arms crossed, glaring at both Yoongi and Jimin. "Let's go." He finally said after a few seconds of death-glares. He turned to leave, his stoic posture bleeding annoyance.

Yoongi was about to stand when Jimin spoke up, "I think I'm going to stay with Yoongi-hyung tonight." 

Tae stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. His intensified glare spoke plenty. "Jimin, I don't think-"

"You're not my mom Tae." Jimin deadpanned, standing from their chair. Yoongi just sat and watched, not quite sure what to do or say. "We'll see you tomorrow." Jimin reached behind him and grabbed Yoongi's hand, and pulled him after him. Just because he was feeling just that asshole-ish, he smiled at Taehyung as they went by, Jimin's best friend still shocked from Jimin's behavior. As they walked across the roof top, Yoongi could only pay attention to how absolutely tiny Jimin's hand felt in his own and how warm it was.

Only did Jimin let go of his hand when they started descending the stairs. Jimin seemed to be in a sudden bad mood, which kinda killed their previous mood. 

"Look, if you are only doing this to spite your friend-" Yoongi started.

"No, I do want this. It's just that he mothers me and it's annoying cause we are the same age. It's whatever. I really need to blow off some steam anyways."

"That makes two of us." Yoongi replied, slightly struggling to keep up with Jimin's fast pace. They went the rest of the way in silence, but it wasn't awkward. 

 

* * *

 

☼

 

Jimin had been surprised when Yoongi had pulled him down into the chair, but when he had started touching him, his mind had gone blank. Despite his inner conflict throughout the night, Yoongi's hand made it all go away as the hormones kicked in. Even though he had just been touching over two layers of fabric, Jimin was so sexually frustrated that it had affected him more than it should've. And then Tae being an ass set him off, which hoped didn't make Jimin look childish in front of Yoongi. Thankfully, Yoongi seemed to understand it enough not to bring it up later. One would think that after all the inner conflict he was going through, he'd be having some problems about going home with the current bane of his existence, but right now, he honestly couldn't care less.   

 

 


	3. Could've Sworn it Was a Joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to include the smut in glorious detail this time because I wanted to update ASAP and classes are killing me, so I didn't have as much time to write as I would've liked. Sorry!!
> 
> Visuals- https://docs.google.com/document/d/1BQOUE0YPk8vlBm5We9LYk8SlVJk62WdRnyf0rCPAT0c/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> ☼- Jimin  
> ☸- Yoongi  
> ☾- Taehyung  
> ✩- Jungkook

 

☼

 

The minute the two of them entered Yoongi's room, Jimin was firmly pressed against the door. Yoongi had his hands placed on either side of Jimin's head, boxing him in, which actually made him feel small in front of the other man, despite their almost nonexistent height difference. Before he knew it, Yoongi's firmly pressed their lips together. Yoongi's mouth was hot and wet, his tongue sliding against his own lazily as it probed his mouth. There was tension in the hand that was suddenly gripping his hair at the nape of his neck. When Yoongi pulled on the short hair slightly, Jimin uttered a moan that was lost in their kiss.

It was better than what Jimin had imagined. It was dangerous how he could lose himself in the intensity of a kiss, because it was just kissing so far. A small part of him was worried about what sex with him would be like. 

Jimin let his hands slip under Yoongi's shirt and up his back, the contrast of his freezing skin against Jimin's warm hands extremely evident. Before the kiss could get any deeper, it's gone, and Jimin was pushed onto the bed. Jimin tried to sit up but Yoongi straddled his waist, legs bracketing his hips. Yoongi's cold hands hungrily pulled at the hem of Jimin's shirt, which he then quickly removed and tossed aside. Jimin let out a small gasp as the older boy's lips sucked at the skin of his collarbones and neck. With every suck came the sting of sharp teeth, though the pain quickly relieved with a warm tongue. Slowly. Yoongi mouthed his way further south, even pressing a kiss into Jimin's navel, which made him want to giggle but he kept it in. 

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone knows how awkward things can get the morning after one night stands. There's the cringey small stalk and the awkward goodbyes, among many other things. 

So, when Jimin woke up before Yoongi, he was thankful. Not knowing how soft of a sleeper Yoongi was, he decided not to press his luck by taking his time. After climbing out the bed as silently as he could, he fumbled around the room for his clothes and pulled them on. He didn't even need to look at his phone to know that it was well into the morning due to the light streaming in from the semi-closed blinds. His mind was cloudy and didn't really want to deal with his conscience until he was out of the way of the sleeping boy, preferably home. 

And that's why the moment he was out of the older boy's apartment, stumbling as he struggled to pull his shoes, he was hit with a horrid realization. 

He had just slept with Min Yoongi. 

During one of his and Taehyung's unproductive all-nighters last year, the two had made of list of people they would rather die than hookup with. The list mainly consisted of people in which the both had odd experiences with or people that were just to weird for their liking. There was Connie, one of the foreign exchange student's who had slept with a teacher, numerous times, and Tae had may or may not've almost interrupted one of their 'study sessions'. Along with that, there were all of their unrepeatable hookups/horror stories and exes that the other friend would never dare touch. Also on the list was Jihoon, who wasn't weird or anything, he was just way too babyfaced that it made it feel like you were kissing a child. Of course, during some party at some point, Jimin and Jihoon had ended up kissing during a drinking game, which ended in the boy being near the top of their list because it was just to strange.

And of course, the number one person on that list was none other than Min Yoongi. At first, the list had been a joke, but through some very intense conversations about how much they hated self-righteous people, it became a little more real. Especially when it came to Min Yoongi. And so they made a pact to never come in sensual contact with a single person on that list once the well known M.Y. initials sat at the top of the theoretical page in bright red.

He had just slept with Min Yoongi. And liked it. A lot. 

Jimin wasn't going to lie, the guy knew what to do with hands. Whether it was raking his long slender fingers through Jimin's hair or twisting them inside of him, they were always doing something amazing. Obviously, Jimin wasn't a virgin, and had been in a few relationships and experienced some hookups, but Yoongi blew them out of the water. 

It pissed Jimin off actually. It was like some higher being was laughing at him, saying, "Look, this super hot dude who's actually a really horrible person, but don't worry, he makes up for it in bed."

And at first, Jimin wanted to believe that Yoongi made up for his rumored assholeness with his abilities, but then he remembered something. If this is the Min Yoongi that Jimin had heard about, it really didn't matter. He  _was_ dealing with the "one and done" guy. It didn't matter what had happened because it wasn't going to happen again. He couldn't help but think Yoongi's, "You're just going to have to trust that I'm not like that" from last night was just a way for the older boy to gain Jimin's trust but only momentarily, so that he could get what he came for. So then, Jimin's original impression of Yoongi being a smug ass grew stronger and settled in as his current outstanding opinion of the boy.

That didn't stop Jimin from thinking about Yoongi's soft, pale skin as he walked across campus in the midday sunlight. It was Sunday, so not many were out for class, which helped save Jimin from any "walk of shame" run-ins. He enjoyed his moments of simple city noise as best he could before he was hit with the mess that would be Taehyung. And he was thankful that he did, because the moment he walked into their dorm room, he knew it was going to be a long day.

"Park Jimin!" Taehyung yelled, immediately standing from where he had been sitting on his bunk reading something. Tae's face seemed to show a whirlwind of emotions. 

Jimin closed the door behind him as he stepped in, cautious as to how his friend was shouting. Despite it being midday, he knew people were definitely still sleeping. Just as his hand left the knob, Taehyung spun him around and gave him yet another death glare, the same one which he'd seen plenty of last night. Jimin just stood before the taller boy, not exactly sure how to approach the situation. A problem with Tae's hyper personality was that his mood swings hit him like a tornado, so one could never really know. Tae's hand never left Jimin's shoulder and he just continued to stare.

Jimin was about to snarkily ask the boy what he wanted, but finally Taehyung spoke, "I can't believe you Park Jimin."

Let's just say, the whole situation ticked off Jimin a little. Tae was always so carefree when it came to pretty much everything, so Jimin was confused as to why his best friend was suddenly so annoyingly motherly. The way he had acted at the end of last night would normally be an indication that it was one of Tae's off days, where he was a little more snippy and overprotective of everyone and everything. But last night had been different. He had been pretty happy-go-lucky all night until Yoongi had come into the equation. Even the way the boy had acted on the stairs prior to getting to the roof, suddenly being serious about something they usually joked about.

"You broke the rule." The taller boy spoke again, not giving Jimin a chance to speak in defense. "I thought we had made that list for a reason." His dark brown eyes became stormy as he spoke. He removed his hand from his shoulder to run it over his face, following in rubbing his temples.

"Okay, geez, I could've sworn that list had been a joke." Jimin said, although he knew that it never really was a serious thing between the two, but he just really needed some sort of justification. 

"You know more than anything that the list was anything but a joke. I swear Jimin, did you even ask the guy if he was clean with all the different people he sleeps with?" Tae spat, his hands going up to rake through his brown hair, leaving it strewn all over. 

"Whoa! Whoa! Okay, _mom,_ but I don't really think it's that big of a deal. Everything we knew about the guy was what other people said, so just cut the guy some slack." Jimin said before even thinking. Looking back on what he said later, he laughed because he was such a hypocrite. He knew even then that what people had said was probably true, but he still was just living to spite Taehyung at that moment and didn't care if it meant he was lying. 

"Not everything we know is from what other people say." Taehyung said under his breath, just barely audible, but Jimin had good hearing plus the only other sound other then them two was the noise of the aircon working near the window. Tae's gaze had dropped to his socks and his hands were no longer pulling at his hair but were pulling at a hem on the oversized sweater he was currently wearing.

"What are you on about?" Jimin asked, genuinely confused. When his friend didn't answer, he pressed on. "Kim Taehyung, what are you talking about?"

The taller boy didn't shift his gaze, but when Jimin took a sudden step towards the boy in an attempt to gain his attention, his arms flew out straight in front of him in an attempt to stop Jimin.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I was always just so ashamed that it had happened. It happened before the list anyways, but- I'm sorry-" The boy spilled out, words tumbling almost faster than Jimin could comprehend.

"WAIT! You slept with Yoongi?" Jimin gasped, realization hitting him. 

"It was right before we made the list. It was actually," he stopped and swallowed deeply, ignoring Jimin's shock, before continuing, "the reason I wanted to make the list. I didn't want you to make the same mistake that I did."

Jimin shook his head, still in shock and incomprehension. "Wait, but he didn't make any indication that he knew you last night. If you two had, ya know, wouldn't he remember you?" 

Truthfully, it shouldn't've been too much of a shock. Yoongi was exactly Tae's type, dark and brooding, definitely the bad boy archetype. Jungkook had similarities with Yoongi, but more of in the way he walked and the way he held himself that made it easier to understand why Tae had found the boy attractive. But still, Tae, and Yoongi? 

"Well, we weren't that drunk, so that's not it." The taller boy said, turning to walk farther into their small dorm. "Apparently, I'm just not that memorable. I tried to play it off last night and give him a chance to recognize me, but when he completely reintroduced himself, I knew that he didn't remember. It's not like it was absolutely magical or anything and I've been pining after they guy ever since. It's just that it made me realize that the guy really did sleep with so many people that he couldn't remember them, and so I got angry." Tae pulled a small smile and flopped down onto his bunk, shoving his book off his pillow before shoving his face in said pillow.

Jimin just kind of stood in disbelief at all of this, because there was a small part of him that had been hoping-before Tae's last few sentences- that everything Tae had ever said about Min Yoongi had been false, meaning that he wasn't actually too bad of a person-since most of the school's gossip was told to Jimin via his best friend-because Tae _maybe had_ been crushing on the guy and didn't want Jimin in his way. But after his best friend finished talking, he knew that the Min Yoongi that Taehyung had spoken about was the real because he really was just an ass. An ass who slept with so many people that he couldn't even recognize the ones he had slept with. So then, Jimin's impression of Yoongi being an ass grew ten times stronger, and so now the older boy settled in his mind as an absolute prick.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading your comments give me motivation, no lie, so please leave them. I struggle with lots confidence stuff so even the smallest things like that urge me on so much.  
> Thank you for reading so far!


	4. Wait, He's Being Shy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter filled with tons of context, a new character introduction and Min Yoongi stuck in his feelings like it's pudding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visuals- https://docs.google.com/document/d/1BQOUE0YPk8vlBm5We9LYk8SlVJk62WdRnyf0rCPAT0c/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> ☼- Jimin  
> ☸- Yoongi  
> ☾- Taehyung  
> ✩- Jungkook

 

☸

 

Yoongi would be lying if he had said the sex last night hadn't been mind blowing, because it had. Usually, with most slightly-tipsy college students, it was mediocre at best, but not with Park Jimin. For some reason, Jimin was just really good with his mouth. The kid was basically a living space heater too. Hopefully, Jimin hadn't noticed the fact that Yoongi never let people sleep over, ever. They had both been so tired and Jimin was just _so warm_ that Yoongi had passed out, still coming down post-orgasm. He just let it slide and told himself that it had just been because he was tired. 

Obviously, Yoongi _was_ tired.  He was always tired. He had been working late the last few weeks and sometimes didn't end up sleeping at all. He had just started grad school and was already extremely pressured about the future. Everyone knew about the two companies, which made life both easier and harder. On the easier spectrum, his composition professor had begun giving him less homework and assignments because she had understood the stress he was under. On the harder side, people thought he was getting special treatment for an array of preposterous rumors, which had already caused some problems. This was another reason why he had understood Jimin's original reaction the night prior, because if he were Jimin, he'd probably be skeptical too, with all the weird and untrue stuff people said about him. It painted Yoongi as some carefree partying playboy, which wasn't entirely true. Yoongi's devotion to the recording studio took precedence to any party in the world, even though he had to drag himself out of the studio to go to said parties in order to loosen up sometimes. Despite what people thought about his hookup habits, to Yoongi, they were easy and simple, no room for awkward future interactions. Sure, he had run into a ton of old stands, but all that came were some words exchanged, goodbye included in the bunch. And that was probably the only good part of the rumors; people knew of his "rule", and no one had outwardly tried to break it. 

Through the whole inner monologue, Yoongi had been laying on the couch, laptop propped open on his lap but still shut off. He had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't heard the rattling of keys and the opening and closing of the front door to his apartment. What shook him aware were a jolting crash and a resounding, "Ow!" from by the door. Yoongi shot up from his laying position and peered over the couch. In the entryway of their studio apartment stood Yoongi's roommate and best friend Namjoon. The giant had somehow managed to knock over their coat rack whilst kicking off his shoes. 

"Oh, it's just you." Yoongi huffed and plopped his head back down onto the couch pillow where it had laid before. Namjoon just grunted in response and began cleaning up his mess. Yoongi then fished his hand into his oversized hoodie and pulled out his phone. "What took you so long to get home?" From the clock on his phone, it was approximately 4:26 PM. Yoongi hadn't actually woken up until 1:00, but it was abnormal for Joon to be AWOL this long without something as little as a text. 

"Hoseok needed help cleaning after the party so I stayed to help." Joon said after finishing setting the jackets back onto the coat rack. "I don't even remember that much from last night." The taller chuckled. 

"Funny, I remember everything." Yoongi mumbled under his breath. An image of Jimin's naked, toned back flashed into Yoongi's mind, which he quickly shook away. He'd finally booted up his laptop and was waiting for his work to load in. 

"Hm?" Namjoon asked, obviously hearing some sort of noise from Yoongi's direction as he climbed over the back of the couch and practically sat on Yoongi's feet. 

"Nothing. What do you remember?" He asked, the files popping up on his screen after taking forever to load. He clicked on one labeled 'Boomerang' and sifted through the inner files. 

"I remember Hoseok's hoobaes that came to hang out with us. That Taehyung is quite a character." Joon chuckled again, this time the younger grabbed a thick book off of the coffee table and opened it to where a scraggly bookmark held it's place halfway through monstrous text. Although Namjoon was the definition of a pothead, he was also one of the smartest people Yoongi knew, with an IQ of 148. The guy was not only a lit major but decided to latch on minoring in comp as well. Obviously, if Namjoon hadn't picked that minor, they may never have met, so Yoongi was sort of thankful. But still, it was astonishing how the guy flawlessly did twice the work that it took Yoongi to severely struggle in doing during undergrad. Not only that, but most of the time in their arguments, Namjoon was usually right and the older knew it, but hated being spited all the while. Despite their arguments, Joon was a very philosophical guy. He always knew every solution to every problem, was super level-headed and never threw his intelligence in other people's faces- except Yoongi's. It was almost as if the guy was a least three times his actual age. "And I kind of remember the cute kid that was latched to your side." Joon added, an eyebrow raising but his eyes never leaving their place on his book. Another flash from last night hit Yoongi, this time of Jimin's neck, littered with small hickeys and glistening with sweat. This time, he physically shook his head, some of his fringe coming untucked from where it had been pushed back into a snapback. "From the fact that you aren't answering me, I assume you brought him home?" 

That's true, Namjoon hadn't been there when Yoongi and Jimin had left. Plus he had probably been stoned out of his mind by then anyways. 

"Yes I did." Yoongi answered, going back to clicking through the files on his computer. He finally found what he had been looking for a opened it. On the screen of his computer sat a very prestigious looking letter that had been emailed to him recently. The moment he had gotten it, he had been wanting to share with his best friend. Knowing Joon and his sometimes slightly prudish personality, he wouldn't push on about Jimin, so he shuffled his body to a comfortable sitting position and turned the computer towards his best friend. "Read this."

His best friend complied, turning away from his book and latching his gaze on Yoongi's laptop screen. After a few seconds of skimming, Joon's eyebrows raised, disbelief and shock evident on the younger's face. "Hyung, god this, I don't know." He said. "This doesn't really seem like something I can see you doing." 

Yoongi agreed. The letter was a contract from Boomerang Entertainment or BOOM, which was one of the two agencies that Yoongi had been scouted by. They were famous for their work with glitzy idol groups, so that's what the letter entailed. The contract was that Yoongi would get to write songs for a handful of female KPOP groups. That was about as far from Yoongi's abilities as one could get. Most of Yoongi's tracks were rap, and he nothing against female groups rapping, his songs just didn't fit the concept that any girl group would be willing to carry. 

"What are you going to do?" Joon asked, finally finished reading. Yoongi knew that there was no way that he was going to accept this unless it was the only option.

"I guess I'm going to wait it out." He sighed, turning his computer around and shutting the screen. "I'll wait until I get GUARDIAN's proposition and then I'll decide." GUARDIAN was the other agency that had scouted Yoongi. They were had more variety than BOOM but were a lot bigger and the position would most likely either be much smaller or completely behind the scenes. They were also known for having things in the fine print of their contracts that ended up trapping idols in horrible positions over the years. Basically, Yoongi had a feeling that in the future, he might get stuck between a rock and a hard place. 

Namjoon just nodded in response, knowing to save his advice for a time when Yoongi will really need it. "Well, I'm actually going to go shower before dinner." 

"Since when have you cared about showering before we order in?' Yoongi laughed, obviously confused. 

"It's because we _aren't_ eating in. Jin said we should come out tonight, his place won't be too packed since it's Sunday." Joon stated, getting up and making his way towards their shared bathroom. 

"That means I have to get dressed, ugh. Why does your boyfriend have to own a fancy restaurant and not a ramen joint?" Yoongi groaned, sliding his laptop onto the coffee table whilst dramatically flailing his arms about.  

"For the last time, he is NOT my boyfriend. And, you should cherish the fact that he feeds us for free." Joon said, slamming the door exasperatedly. Kim Seokjin, the fourth member of their little gang, was probably the best cook in the world, or at least in Yoongi's eyes. He was only a year older than Yoongi and had gone to college with the rest of the group. Now he owned a restaurant in Apgujeong that served five-star food, along with owning the upscale coffee shop adjacent to said restaurant. Above the cafe was Jin's snazzy apartment which held much more space than one man needed. Don't get Yoongi wrong, Jin deserved every won he earned. He had studied his ass off in college and then bulldozed his way through culinary school. Now he was perfectly successful and living completely independently, having paid off his parents for college years ago. Yoongi wasn't easily impressed, but the guy was very skilled. "Hurry up, Hoseok is going to meet us there."

 

* * *

 

"Well well well, the man emerges from the depths of his studio," the tall broad-shouldered man that was Kim Seokjin proclaimed as Namjoon and Yoongi approached their usual table at the restaurant. Yoongi just snorted in return, sliding into his usual seat next to Hoseok. Before he could sit, Jin stood and pulled Namjoon into one of their hugs that usually lasted a little to long but no one commented, as usual. They both took their seats, conveniently next to each other, as always, and the table chat started. There was the usual discussion; Jin talking about how business has been,

"I mean, how hard is it to order 100 pounds of round worm like I asked? People are so incompetent these days. We ended up having to completely cut the dish out of our menu for the night because of one staff's stupid mistake. And like, I realize that not everyone is perfect and we are all human but still I was like..." Or more like complaining.

Then there was Hobi's not-so casual hyping of his dance team,

"We finally added an acrobatics subunit and I'm so happy! When Mark told me that he was stepping down to establish one last season and that he wanted me to take over as leader, I was super surprised since I was already leader of the hip-hop subunit, but obviously I accepted it anyways. At first I didn't think the acro subunit was going to go far because there were really only two members interested last year: Mark and his not so secret boy toy Jackson-"

"Wait what?" Yoongi interrupted, practically spitting his drink over the younger.

"Oh yeah, there are only two member, like-" Hobi answered.

"No! I mean about Mark and Jackson." Yoongi reiterated.

"Ohh, that's what you meant!" Hobi beamed his sunshine smile, "Well, they have been friends since before college, so we always assumed they were close, but once I got to know the pair, I noticed that there was something going on between the two that was _way_ deeper than just being best friends. Maybe it was the time I caught Mark berating another dance team member for ogling at Jackson, or the time Jackson had his hands up Mark's shirt "because his fingers were cold". Anyways, that's not what this is about. Like I said, the subunit wasn't going to last because there were only two members but then at auditions this year, there was this sophomore exchange student from China named Minghao that blew everyone out of the water with his tricking skills. His skills actually resemble one of our juniors this year, Jimin."

This time, Yoongi actually choked on his water, which ended in a pretty bad coughing fit. He hadn't known that Jimin could do acrobatics. He had just assumed that the guy was just a really good contemporary dancer. Yet another memory of the night before flashed into Yoongi's mind. He could practically feel the pressure of Jimin's muscular legs as they hooked around Yoongi's waist. During their extensive foreplay, Yoongi had spent time trailing his lips down Jimin's legs and across his hip bones because in Yoongi's mind, his legs were glorious. The vision just seemed to make his choking worse, and as he coughed, he could feel some water rise into his nose.

"You okay there Yoongi-ah?" Jin said, his 'mother mode' activating. It was true that Jin was very much the mom friend and overall a parent to their whole friend group. 

After a bit more coughing and clearing of his throat, he could finally breathe again. "Yeah, sorry, must've just gone down the wrong pipe. Don't worry hyung." He played smoothly, hoping Hoseok wouldn't catch the slip. Obviously, Namjoon knew, but Yoongi hoped maybe Hobi had just been _that_ cross faded last night that he wouldn't remember. With the memory of Hobi doing shots before they went up to the roof, he held onto that certain hope. 

"Anyways, again, as I was saying, we have this other kid named Jimin in our contemporary unit that can do acrobatics too, but he's so incredibly good so we kept him just in contemporary. Jisoo is currently the leader of the contemp unit, but since she's also a junior, she has competition for the spot next year. If you ask me, Jimin is good enough of a dancer and overall kid that I might ask him to take over _my_ spot when I graduate. Not as the hip hop leader, but as the overall captain." Hobi finished, his smile wide and his eyes shining with pride. He always got this way when talking about his kids. He had been some sort of leader within the group ever since he'd joined so he was always calling them his kids.

"I love how proud you are of them, especially this Jimin kid. I'd love to meet him." Jin said, returning Hobi's smile.

"You really should." Hobi paused, thinking for a moment, as if he was realizing something. "Oh wait, Yoongi, didn't we do some stuff with him last night?" Hobi giggled, obviously feeling a little stupid for forgetting something that had just happened. Jin's eyebrows raised as he put the pieces together, the coughing and Yoongi being uncharacteristically awkward.

"Min Yoongi, why didn't you mention that you knew the boy?" Jin pointed disappointingly, clearly knowing what had happened. "Usually you aren't so shy when it comes to one of your famous hookups." The group knew of his antics and tended to make light of the situation when it came to them, but now it didn't seem like Jin was joking. Yoongi could feel his ears turn red and could practically see the redness on his cheeks from his peripheral. "Awww, he's being shy. Wait, he's being shy?"  

Like his friends, and plus some, Yoongi was all the more confused. After one of his regular hookups, if his friends decided to pry, he'd tell them the good details that were worth sharing. But this was different. He didn't really want to talk about his experience with Jimin though. Maybe it was that the restaurant was really cold and he was missing the warmth of the younger boy next to him, or maybe he was just going crazy, but he wasn't about to share how last night had been different. How normally, he would thoroughly kick himself for letting the younger sleep over, because in his subconscious, he knew that he had woken up to the boy in his bed in the middle of the night, but had just gone back to sleep because it was just that _nice,_ and he had actually been denying it the whole time for his sanity's sake. Yoongi kept comparing to the situation to what was normal, knowing very well that what was going on was far from normal. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much!!  
> COMMENTS and KUDOS greatly appreciated!!
> 
> [unedited chapter]


	5. How Could You Not be in Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vmin fight (again) and JK has secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a google doc for our visual learners:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1BQOUE0YPk8vlBm5We9LYk8SlVJk62WdRnyf0rCPAT0c/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> If you like the idea, I will continue to do it.
> 
> Also, I don't mean to make Yugyeom seem like an asshole in the book, but I needed to use of of JK's friends that could make Tae jealous.
> 
> ☼- Jimin  
> ☸- Yoongi  
> ☾- Taehyung  
> ✩- Jungkook

 

☼

 

"You are actually ridiculous!" Jimin huffed, sliding on his shoes, about to make his escape from the suddenly stuffy dorm room.

"Wait! Jiminie! I didn't mean it!" Taehyung shouted, scurrying over to the shorter boy and tugging on his sleeve. The two roommates had been fighting since their eventful conversation yesterday when Jimin had come home. Sure, Jimin had made his mind up about Yoongi, but that didn't mean that both of them hadn't been left on edge, and were extremely susceptible to offense the morning after. Jimin had just taken a shower and was pulling on his clothes when Taehyung made a joke about Jimin's weight. Even though Jimin had always had problems with his body and the way he saw himself, the joke wouldn't have normally hurt the shorter boy. But of course, it ended up hitting home for some reason. "You know I would never be serious about that stuff." The taller boy continued to yank on Jimin's sleeve like a child to his mother, and pouted. Jimin tried to pull his arm away, but Taehyung held strong. 

"Taehyung, let me go." Jimin said sternly, free hand resting on the doorknob. Before he could turn it, the door was opened from the other side. There stood a flustered Jeongguk and an equally flustered Yugyeom behind him. They both had disheveled hair and swollen lips. Seeing Jeongguk and Yugyeom, Tae immediately dropped Jimin's sleeve and turned, going deeper into the dorm to avoid the couple. Jimin couldn't see his face, but he knew Taehyung was chewing his lip like he usually did when he was bothered. Tae tended to avoid any situation with both Jeongguk and Yugyeom in it, and rarely ever spoke to Yugyeom in the first place. 

"Oh, you guys are home?" Jeongguk said, eyes wide in realization. Jimin didn't answer since he was still cooling down from the stuff with Tae. Also, the answer to the question was also blatantly obvious, but that was beside the point. 

"Why don't we just go to, um, my room?" Yugyeom said impatiently, tugging on Jeongguk's shoulder to go. They had obviously been in the middle of a very heated moment when they had come to the door, because Jeongguk's cheeks were flushed and Yugyeom's jeans suddenly seemed very tight in certain areas. 

"Yeah, why didn't you go there in the first place?" Taehyung grumbled from inside the dorm room, suddenly very interested in his homework. Truthfully, what Tae said made sense. Yugyeom was rooming with his best friend Kunpimook, who everyone called BamBam, which was literally just down the hall and around the corner from Jimin's room. Actually, their whole hall was filled with their friends. Most of them were from the dance team or shared similar majors in the performing arts college. 

"One sec." Jeongguk said, shaking his shoulder to loosen Yugyeom's grip. Gyeom started to look extremely annoyed, almost to the point where he literally stamped his foot. The two had been in the middle of a very passionate "discussion" and his conversation was being interrupted. "Are you two fighting?" Jeongguk asked, walking past Jimin and into the small room. It wasn't surprising that the younger boy could tell, you could practically feel the tension in the room. 

"No," Jimin lied, "I was just on my way out."   
  
"Please stop hyung. I know you two." Jeongguk said, a concerned look on his face. The boy was obviously the youngest, but sometimes, with how childish Tae and Jimin could get, he was often the voice of reason. Jeongguk apparently had no intention of leaving because he shrugged off his already partially removed jacket and kicked his shoes into their normal spot by the door. Ignoring his boyfriend, he plopped down on Taehyung's bed next to the older boy who had his nose tucked into a book. He jumped a bit, but didn't look over at the younger boy staring at him confusedly.

"Kook, seriously? Right now?" Gyeom basically whined from the door, his hands gripping his hair in frustration. "Can't this heart-to-heart wait?" 

"Gyeom." Jeongguk sighed. Jeongguk seemed fed up, because as Jimin later learned, this happened a lot- where Yugyeom hated it when Jeongguk chose other's over him, especially his best friends. Apparently the whining thing happen often too. "Just go back to your room. Can't you see that this is important to me?" Jeongguk looked up at the doorway where his boyfriend stood from where he had been gazing at Tae who still continued to read his book. Jimin then realized that there was no way to get the kid to leave, so he just slouched into one of their desk chairs and pulled his legs up to his chest. Despite being a newer building, it still lacked quality heating, so they all had to fend against the November cold. Jimin could feel goosebumps form on his forearms and on the skin where his ripped jeans caused it to be exposed. He shivered slightly but ignored it for the most part. 

"We will talk about this later." Gyeom spat at Jeongguk, his frustration quickly changing to seething anger. Jimin felt bad for the kid. If someone had gotten him hard and then suddenly decided to do something else, Jimin would be pretty pissed too. After shooting Jeongguk one last death glare, Yugyeom spun on his heel and left the dorm, not even bothering to close the door behind him. Jeongguk simply sighed in response and got up from his position on Tae's bed to close the dorm room door. After he did so, he turned and crossed his arms at the two other boys. Jimin just continued sitting in the chair with his chin tucked in between his knees, refusing to make eye contact. Unlike Jimin, Taehyung decided to move. He set his book down and rested his head against the headboard of his bunk, eyes falling shut. Jeongguk continued to look at the other two expectantly, knowing that the silence would make one of them crack. 

And of course, it did. Taehyung spoke first, "Jimin did something stupid." Okay, so he more like tattled. Jimin just sighed. He knew exactly where the conversation would go. Jeongguk's eyebrows raised and he glanced between the two older boys. 

"And? When is that a new occurrence?" The youngest joked, though his eyebrows never lowered. 

"He slept with Min Yoongi." Tae deadpanned, his eyes never opening, his head never leaving it resting place on the headboard. 

"You did what?" Jeongguk gaped, turning on the smaller boy. Jimin tucked his chin to his chest, hiding his face behind his knees. After his and Taehyung's conversation last night, he wouldn't deny the fact that he regretted the whole situation. Although, truthfully, he would go for seconds in a heartbeat, it had been _that good_. But I didn't matter, Yoongi didn't do that. "Seriously Jimin, him? Of all the people?" 

Jimin took the chance to look up, but not answer. Above anything, Jeongguk looked disappointed, and that kind of ticked Jimin off. He didn't really need any patronizing from the younger boy when he had been fed a mouthful of it from Taehyung last night. Of course, Jeongguk knew of the list since he had overheard the two talking about it at some point. After a little bit of tense silence, Jeongguk sighed and finally spoke, "Despite me disagreeing with your choice of dick to suck, I don't really have the right to say anything." 

This caused both Taehyung and Jimin to stare at the younger with equally as confused looks. Jeongguk looked down at his feet from where he stood, it being his turn to not reciprocate any eye contact. The whole situation had taken a turn real quick.

"Kookie?" Tae asked. Jimin was about to ask the same thing, so he was glad that the taller boy had said something. Jeongguk shakily exhaled and palmed his face before moving to return to his seat on Taehyung's bed. "Kookie, what's wrong?" 

Not only was the younger the usual voice of reason, but he also had the steeliest emotions out of the three of them. Despite him being a walking meme, he never really dropped his cool, calm, and collected persona. Seeing Jeongguk thoroughly bothered by something scared the two older boys. 

Since the younger wasn't answering, Jimin automatically thought the worst. Had Jeongguk slept with Yoongi too? If he had, props to Yoongi for breaking Jeongguk's no hookups rule-making him the polar opposite of Yoongi- but also, would it seriously be three for three in their friend group? It didn't seem like the likely option, because although Jeongguk was a looker- with his nicely sculpted muscles and unintentional lip biting- he was to smart to ever sleep with a guy that had an aura like Yoongi.

"It's Yugyeom." The younger again sighed deeply. A wave of relief washed over Jimin at the answer but at the same time, he was still upset. There was obviously something about his boyfriend that was causing Jeongguk to be so distraught and it had Jimin really worried. "We had a really big fight earlier." 

"Didn't look like a fight." Taehyung laughed dryly, absolutely no actual humor present. Knowing Tae's reasoning, Jimin turned to glare at the taller boy. For a multitude of factors, Taehyung hated Yugyeom. Not just because Gyeom was dating Jeongguk, but the guy could be a massive asshole sometimes, and even Jimin thought Kookie deserved much better than a guy like him. 

"Well, that's what usually happens." Jeongguk put his head in his hands, and Jimin had the urge to rub the younger's back, but he was still bitter about earlier and didn't want to move off his chair. Even though the new situation was devastating, a part of Jimin was just glad that the pressure was off of him for the time being. "Gyeom and I get in an argument, and somehow, in the heat of things, we just end up in bed. The problems never get solved, we don't  really talk about the argument until the problem is brought up again, which starts another fight. It's a vicious cycle."

Hearing this, a lot of stuff was made clearer for Jimin. All of the times that it seemed like the couple made up after a fight unreasonably fast. The times when they had gone from yelling to silence in 3.5 seconds when others had been around to hear it. 

"Kookie, you know that's unhealthy." Jimin finally spoke. The younger looked up from his hands and gazed sadly at Jimin. "Why do you never bring it up with him? Like, why do you never stop him to talk if he makes moves away from the argument? We can't act like this is completely one-sided." Jimin explained, his therapist side taking over. He'd spent many nights helping Taehyung through a good amount of his poor relationship choices. The boy may as well get a psychology degree for the amount of counseling he's done in his life already. He could fix other people's problems, but when it came to his own, he was a complete and utter mess. As the words sunk in, Jeongguk nodded in understanding. 

"Just tell the guy you love 'im." Taehyung had returned to his grumbley self when he realized that the conversation was about his least favorite person. He had told Jimin multiple times that he hated seeing Jeongguk upset when the couple fought because Taehyung thought he could do better himself. Whenever he said that, it just triggered another one of Jimin's, "just make sure you don't meddle with their relationship because even though they fight a lot, Jeongguk is still happy, and you don't want to be the one to take that away from him," speeches. It seemed to be like an endless cycle between Jimin and Taehyung when it came to Jeongguk. Everything seemed to be a cycle these days. 

 The youngest was frequently the most mature of the group and it sometimes worried Jimin because it felt as if Jeongguk had grown up too fast. He was a dance major like Jimin but dabbled in vocals and composition as well. He had gotten into the dance team as a freshman like Jimin and Tae had, along with Yugyeom, which was how the couple had first met. For how close they all were, there was always a level of secrecy when it came to Kookie. He didn't talk about his family or his past, which the two older boys accepted because they respected his choices. Unfortunately, Yugyeom hadn't yet understood why the boy didn't disclose said information, so it became yet another topic for the couple to disagree over. Normally, Yugyeom's nosiness would piss Jimin off, like mostly everything the boy did, but apparently it had started when Gyeom had been woken up by Jeongguk crying in his sleep. Jeongguk, as usual, had refused to answer any of Gyeom's questions the following day, which sparked another yelling session between the two. Like always, Jimin and Taehyung had decided not to pressure or pry for information, but it was still there in the back of Jimin's subconscious whenever the couple fought. 

"I think that may be one of the problems." Jeongguk answered Taehyung, pulling Jimin out of his thoughts. Jimin looked over at the younger boy who was raking his hands through his hair with his eyes closed tiredly.  "I don't really think I love him." He continued quietly. On the bed next to, but also far away from the younger boy, Jimin knew Taehyung's heart was doing jumping jacks. Despite both of them hearing the couple exchange multiple "I love you"s, Jimin and Taehyung had known of Jeongguk's reluctance to jump into the relationship too deep, too fast. Neither of them had asked, again as always, but Jimin guessed that it had something to do with one of the things he never told anyone about. Now, knowing that the boy thought he didn't actually love Yugyeom shouldn't have been surprising, but it still was. 

"What do you mean?" Taehyung asked, his voice wavering a bit. Jimin knew that these were the words Tae had been waiting to hear since the moment he had heard that two had gotten together. "You guys are always all over each other. How could you not be in love?" Jimin understood this as Taehyung trying to save himself. If it really turned out that Jeongguk did love Gyeom, and Tae had gotten his hopes up, it would send the older boy into another spiral of hopelessness. 

Jeongguk chuckled slightly at Taehyung's words, continually running his hands through his hair like he did when he was feeling troubled. He probably would've started pulling his hair out, but Taehyung slid out from under his covers and crawled down the bed next to where the younger was sitting. When he felt the bed move, Jungkook looked over at the older boy and smiled sadly. Taehyung sat next to the boy and smiled back. After getting situated, he reached up and pulled the younger's hands from his hair and took them into his own. He then simply shook his head in disappointment at the younger and rubbed his thumbs over the boys knuckles silently. Jimin smiled to himself because this was something that he and Tae often did when the other was upset, but he knew that Taehyung's heart must be going crazy because even though Jimin often did this with the youngest boy, Taehyung only did it on rare occasions. Jeongguk continued to smile and just sat contently as the older boy calmly stroked his hands. Jimin actually felt the need to get up and give them some privacy, but he wasn't sure if then was the right time.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Taehyung said softly. The younger hesitated for a moment before nodding his head slowly and sighing.

"I think- no, I know that I don't love him. Through the 10 months that he and I have been dating, I've never felt anything but physical attraction towards Yugyeom." He finally spoke, his voice still quiet. "I convinced myself for so long that I was happy with what I had and that maybe it would change after some time, but it never changed. And I feel horrible-" His voice cracked, and Jimin could see the glisten of tears in the youngest's eyes. Taehyung just continued touching the boy's hands because they all knew it was calming, although he could tell Tae wanted to give the youngest a hug just as much as Jimin did. 

"It's okay." Jimin whispered. Jeongguk tore his gaze from where it had been locked on his and Taehyung's hands and looked at Jimin. Jimin gave him a small smile and nodded in response. 

Jeongguk shakily sighed before continuing, "I'm such a horrible person because I feel like I've been leading him on." Tears brimmed his eyes, and a few spilled onto his cheeks. It was times like these that reminded them just how young Jeongguk was and how hopelessly innocent the kid tended to be. "I have no idea what to do because it's not like I can just tell him that this past year has been basically nothing but comfort for me because that would make me seem selfish and oh my god I am SO selfish." As he spoke and realized, the tears continued flowing. Taehyung finally gave into the heartbreak and released the younger's hands to wrap his arms the boy's waist and pull him into him so that Jeongguk was basically balled up in Taehyung's lap. Jeongguk just shoved his face into Tae's neck. His silent tears turned into full-out sobs, and that's when Jimin realized that this was his cue to leave. Jeongguk needed a type of love that only Tae felt for him. Trying to be as quiet as possible, Jimin unfolded his legs and stood from his chair. Tae caught sight of him leaving and just nodded simply and smiled, thankful for Jimin's decision. There was an unspoken agreement to forgive each other for the day's disagreements, and Jimin took his leave. As he walked out of the dorm building, jacket pulled high on his neck to protect him from the chilly breeze and hands stuffed in his pockets, he thought of what the best decision would be for Jeongguk. 

Obviously, the kid would have to tell Yugyeom his feelings, because there was no way he would let Jeongguk go on with what he had because that was the definition of an unhealthy relationship. Jimin just didn't know exactly what the best way to deliver the whole problem would be.

 

 


	6. Stop Being Weird, I Don't Like It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo many character introductions, I am so sorry. Have fun remembering everyone!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main Visuals- https://docs.google.com/document/d/1BQOUE0YPk8vlBm5We9LYk8SlVJk62WdRnyf0rCPAT0c/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Side Character Visuals (people introduced in this chapter + some)- https://docs.google.com/document/d/1vb2mwlLwJtYSwIIcfl-aHNMtNFqJdsU9sD9_QZAHXSo/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> ☼- Jimin  
> ☸- Yoongi  
> ☾- Taehyung  
> ✩- Jungkook
> 
> God fuck, that was a monster of a chapter. Hope you like :)  
> [unedited]

 

☼

 

It was early December when the dance team finally started meeting for their current season. They had held auditions in early September but the season didn't start until later to let kids get into the swing of university before they were hit with the huge commitment that was the dance team. Unlike most dance teams, they were nationally known, which caused the whole process of the thing to be quite stressful on the team, so they were all extremely thankful for the late start, even though they also had to worry about midterms as well.

 Seeing as they were nationally ranked, it also meant that the training was rigorous and the hours were long, but as the three had learned, it was actually a really fun experience and they had made so many friends because of it. Because of classes, they hadn't been able to spend time with said friends and were super excited for the the upcoming season because they'd being seeing everyone again, non-stop. 

It was their first practice of the season, and the trio were buzzing as they padded across the snow-covered quad to get to the performing arts building. It had been snowing for a long time the night prior. Because they were going straight to the practice studio, they had thought that their normal practice clothes- which for Jimin it was loose tank top and tight sweats, for Tae a thin oversized long sleeved shirt and sweats like Jimin's, and for Kookie a white t-shirt with baggy sweats and his signature Timberland boots- all that plus a coat would be enough to get through the trek that it was to get to the studio building. Obviously, they regretted their decision as they scurried through the snow. 

Across the quad, coming from the opposite direction walked two boys, their heads huddled together to block out the still falling snow, their puffy jackets pulled tightly around their bodies. The boys were a few strides closer to the building from their direction, so the trio would intercept them eventually.

"Markie-poo!" Tae yelled suddenly, scrambling forward through across the grass towards the incoming pair. The taller of the pair looked up at his nickname and before he could react, Tae had himself latched onto the startled boy like a koala. Jeongguk and Jimin simultaneously chuckled at their 4D friend, and followed him over towards the others. Once Tae had pried himself off of the taller boy, the boy shrugged off his hood and under it was Mark Tuan. He was one of the DT (dance team) legends. He had been captain for two years of college, and one year of grad school, but now that he was on his last year- currently studying choreography/dance education like Hobi was going to do next year- he had demoted himself to head the tricking/acrobatics unit last season so that he could focus on his studies more.

"Hey guys." He said in English, his Korean accent not at all evident. Mark was actually half American, so he was one of the few English advocates in the DT. 

"Hey hyung!" Jimin smiled in return. The boy next to Mark was his boyfriend, who "wasn't his boyfriend," Jackson Wang. He was one of the five exchange students in the DT. Jackson had come from China as a junior when Jimin was a freshman. Actually, the college had an incredibly large percentage of exchange students due to its hefty abroad program. Compared to his boyfriend who was tall and lanky, Jackson was shorter and bulky with muscle.

"You kids are here early." Jackson smiled. It was true that they had decided to leave a little earlier than usual due to the excitement of starting practice again and seeing their friends. The group chuckled again as Mark attempted to pry the younger boy off of him, with no prevail. After a bit of struggling, Jimin reached over and pulled Taehyung off of Mark, which made everyone's chuckles turn into full belly laughs. "So, how's being a dance major treating you?" Jackson said after a bit and pulled his hood closer around his face to block out more of the snow and breeze. 

Honestly, Jimin loved being a dance major. He had been dancing ever since he was a little kid back when his mom had stuck him in dance lessons. Somehow, even then she had known that Jimin was a born dancer, and so he started dancing just after he even learned to walk properly. As he grew up, his class had been an even mix of boys and girls, because back then they were learning a variety of dance styles. Once high school hit, Jimin had to decide whether he would continue on with either hip hop or contemporary. Knowing that his parent's were paying for his education, he chose whatever they wanted, and so he went with contemporary and classical. At first, he had resented the class because hip hop had always been his favorite, but during his pursuit for his parents' happiness, he had grown to love the style. The class had been dominantly girls, which is one of the reason's Jimin had started suspecting his sexuality- he just hadn't been attracted to any of his classmates.

Anyways, Jimin had worked so hard to be top of his class, so that he could get accepted into college for dance in hopes to do it professionally one day. There was an abundant amount of people who told him that his dream was ridiculous and that you couldn't make a living as a dancer, which was another reason Jimin worked as hard as he did when it came to dance. Jimin was prepared to make it big and show everyone who had doubted him just how good he was. 

"I love it, I think tha-" Jimin started.

"Jiminie!"

Jimin turned around to see Jisoo's pretty smiling face, which was adorned with a ginormous beanie. His subunit leader was jogging in their direction from the same one that Mark and Jackson had come from. Kim Jisoo was a junior like Jimin but much more on the level-headed side. Despite being the same age, they hadn't actually gotten to know each other until after Hobi's party a month ago, back when all the stuff with _him_ had happened. Jisoo had been on the dance team last year, but she had been really shy and hadn't really talked to anyone except for her now-girlfriend Lisa. When she had been selected by Hobi as their subunit leader for this season, no one had objected because she really was a very beautiful dancer. Most people, including himself, had expected Jimin to be selected, but Jisoo had, and Jimin wasn't even upset. Being leader had brought her out of her shell and Jimin was thankful for that because she was actually a really amazing person. 

"What are you guys doing out in the cold?" She huffed, slightly out of breath. As she exhaled, her breath was extremely visible in the dimly lit sky. It was a little before 7 pm, and practice started at 7:30, so it was already pretty dark outside, even with the campus lampposts illuminating most of the walkways. 

"We were actually just about to head in." Mark replied with a wide grin at his hoobaes. And with that, they all headed towards the building as a group. As they went, some individual conversations started between an assortment of people. Jackson and Kookie struck up a conversation about the rock climbing class that they shared. Jimin was pretty sure he heard Taehyung and Jisoo start up a quick chat about a new anime, but he was too focused on the head of mint hair that that had just passed by the glass door in front of them.

Of course,  _he_ would be here. After all, he was a part of the performing arts college and had full reign over the resources given to him. Of those resources were the designated recording studios. Because he was a grad student and MIN FUCKING YOONGI, he had his own studio that was better quality than the others. That wasn't really a rumor because he passed by the recording studio on his way to the locker rooms when the door had been ajar and he automatically knew who's it was. 

But before he knew it, the head of mint hair was gone, having disappeared down the stairs to the basement. Jimin made sure to shake his head of the oddly vivid memories and feelings that still lingered because nothing good came from Min Yoongi and Jimin's weirdly adamant feelings for the boy. 

The dance studios were in the basement, along with all of the recording studios and vocal/instrument practice cubicles. The first and second floors of the building were where all of the classrooms and lecture halls were for the performing arts college. Jimin had his music theory and dance history classes in this building whereas the rest of his classes, like his core credits, were spread all throughout the main campus.

The group, quite noisily he might add, made their way down through the front doors. A chorus of "ahhs" spread through the group as they were hit with the building's quality heating system. After kicking the snow off their shoes, they all went down the large staircase and deeper into the building. Passing the first few doors in the hallway, you could hear a student working their scales on a violin in one of the cubicles.

The group hadn't even gotten around the corner to the hallway that led to the practice and recording studios when a rush of overwhelming chatter hit Jimin. He rounded the corner and ran face to face with 10 of his favorite people, although some of the new members he didn't even know yet- he was just assuming that he would like them. Well, excluding Yugyeom, who was a tad separate from the group, leaning up against a wall and looking down at his phone. Big problem, because Jeongguk hadn't actually worked up the courage to tell the boy anything, which ended in a lot of avoidance instead. Jimin was pretty sure that Taehyung had been reminding Kookie everyday of the situation which didn't exactly make anything better. Jimin had decided that he would let the boy make the decision himself, instead of meddling, but he couldn't vouch for Taehyung though. 

Other than Yugyeom, Jimin spotted most of his friends, but couldn't get to them due of the cramped space. It was hard to see everything clearly because there were so many people packed into the small, dimly lit hallway. They were all crowded around their main practice room door, waiting for it to be unlocked. Before Jimin could observe any of his friends, the door was opened by one of the staff because their leader hadn't shown up yet, and everyone surged forward loudly in order to get in. Jimin laughed aloud at how utterly familiar the situation was. 

After a few minutes of rough jostling, Jimin finally made it into the practice room and dropped his workout bag and fluffy winter jacket into his usual corner of the room. Having practiced in this same room 3 days a week, for two seasons prior to this one, going to the room and settling in was basically muscle memory. The decent sized studio soon filled with the whole team, minus their leader, was about 15 people in total. Everything about the room was familiar. There was the front wall that was lined with floor-to-ceiling mirrors and a built-in stereo system. There was the mysterious shoe print on the ceiling that had been there since midway through Jimin's freshman year but no one knew how it had gotten there. There were the millions of scuff marks all over the dance studio floors, knowing that quite a few of them were from Jimin's exact shoes last season. For their Spring Showcase, the whole team had a routine to Yu Jae Seok's "Dancing King," which ended in Jimin having to do some acrobatics due to their lack of acro dancers last season. Jimin smiled at the memories of watching Kookie lift up his hyungs because he was easily one of the strongest members of the team despite being the youngest.

Glancing at his watch, Jimin realized that he had about 18 minutes until practice officially started. He took this to his advantage and went over to where his select group of friends sat in a semicircle stretching. Well, some were stretching, but most were sitting lazily. 

Truly, everyone on the team were at least friends, or in his and Yugyeom's case, acquaintances, but being humans, they still had their own little cliques within. Jimin's group hadn't changed since last year except for the addition of BamBam. He was another one of their exchange students, this time from Thailand. Actually, he was cousins with Jisoo's girlfriend Lisa, whom Jimin had met on a few occasions. Basically, Bam had wanted to join the DT last year and had begged Lisa to join so they could spend more time together. They both had had some dance experience from back in Thailand, so they weren't the worst dancers, but both had been tremendously shy due to being new.

Unfortunately, due to their nervousness and that they had both been freshmen, they didn't make it in, but auditions had been the way that Lisa and Jisoo had met. Funny thing it was that a whole bunch of couples were made through the dance team. It was probably because they spent so much time together, but that was a story for another time.

Anyways, Bam was a sophomore and a film major. The kid had a knack for knowing when things would look good on screen, even if they looked rough in real life. All concepts of film-making appealed to the boy, and since his interest was widespread, so was his future. Jimin knew that after uni, it wouldn't be hard for Bam to find a job, whether in Korea or Thailand. Jimin had gotten to know him through Yugyeom, and despite his poor taste in best friends, he was actually a really funny guy and an overall good person. The younger was still learning Korean, so they often teased him about his word choice which he always laughed off and made a joke of.  

On the right of BamBam was his very annoyed looking best friend. Annoyance seemed to be a permanent look on Yugyeom, as every time Jimin unfortunately saw the boy he seemed to be sporting a similar look. Both Bam and Gyeom were in the hip-hop subunit, as was all of their group except Jimin.

The last one of their little group was Jennie. She was a junior and a vocal major like Tae. She had been on the team last year which was where they had become friends. There were only four girls in the whole team, Jennie obviously one of them. Her and Tae were closer than her and Jimin just because she saw Taehyung more due to their majors. Jimin didn't know much about her past, just that freshmen year she had studied abroad in New Zealand and was another one of their English speakers on the team. 

Jimin plopped down next to her and smiled, getting a sparkling one in return. She was wearing grey leggings and a crop top with a snap-back pulled over her long brown hair. He was about to ask her what the English on her shirt meant when the door to the studio opened the studio suddenly hushed. In the door stood their captain in all his glory. By "glory" Jimin meant sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt. The room stayed quiet, but not in a tense way, a Hoseok shrugged off his jacket and set his stuff on the side of the room. When he plugged his phone into the stereo system in the front of the room, the room began to buzz with held-in excitement. 

"Why is everyone so quiet?" He finally laughed, turning away from the system to look at the rest of the team. Everyone was dispersed throughout the room, some sitting, some standing. There were 3 main clusters of people since those were the main cliques within the team. People chuckled awkwardly at Hoseok's statement, wondering why they had gone quiet in the first place. Most days, it would take Hobi a few tries to get everyone to shut up. "Well, stop being weird. I don't like it." Their captain stated. He shook the snow out of his black hair and crossed his arms then began examining the group. The excited buzz remained as his piercing gaze fell over each and every member. 

Jimin was going to be honest, he thought the beginning of the season might be a little awkward between him and Hobi. After all the stuff with _him,_ Jimin assumed that Hobi would probably think pretty oddly about Jimin. It wouldn't be about Jimin being gay, because let's face it, most likely everyone on the dance team was either gay or bisexual. It was more about the whole, "you slept with my best friend" kind of thing. Due to their age gap and Hobi's position on the team, the two had never been especially chummy together. It was mostly because of Jimin's respect for the older boy and that he looked up to him to much in order for there to be a friendship. 

But, when Hobi's eyes landed on Jimin, his gaze soften and a small smile appeared on his lips, followed by a small nod, before moving on. Jimin was slightly taken aback, but soon chopped it up to Jimin still being one of Hobi's kids. Well, all of his dongsaengs on the team were his kids, but there were a few that he actually treated like his kids. Those two were Jeongguk and Minghao, the new acro member. Hobi had mentored Kookie through every step of Jeongguk's dancing career so far. The two were ten times closer than Jimin and Hobi were, which kind of made him jealous, although in the long run, them not being as close meant that the whole situation with  _him_ was a lot less awkward than it could've been. 

Jimin's mentor was Jaebum. Im Jaebum was one of their DT "legends". This would be his 5th year on the dance team, being it his second year of grad school. He was studying photography, and like BamBam, he had a knack for visual application. Jaebum was the "Dad" of the team and no one questioned it. Most would think it'd be Hobi because he was their captain, but Jaebum had two years on Hoseok and was twice as responsible and level-headed.

He had taken Jimin under his wing when Jimin had struggled a lot near the end of freshman year. Taehyung had gotten really sick and had been sent back to Daegu to stay at a hospital near his family until he got better. Back then, Jimin obviously hadn't known Jeongguk yet and didn't have many friends so he was extremely lonely and felt lost without his best friend. Being as lost as he was, he started partying and basically spiraled himself down a deep hole of a crap ton of drinking and meaningless sex. Jimin didn't end up remembering the moment very well, but apparently, at some party, Jimin was being groped and Jaebum had swooped in and saved his sorry butt from another bad night. What Jimin did remember, was waking up in Jaebum's apartment to the smell of tea and seaweed soup. Jaebum's boyfriend Jinyoung, who was now the dance team's business manager, had made him breakfast and basically ended up mothering him the whole morning. Jaebum had been at class when Jimin had woken up, so Jinyoung had kindly taken care of him instead. Once Jaebum had finished class and come home, he scolded Jimin for his behavior and failing grades. In the end, he straightened Jimin out and helped him get back on his feet.

From then on, Jaebum consistently kept tabs on Jimin as time went on, even once Taehyung came back to school. Jaebum was to Jimin as Hoseok was to Jeongguk and how Mark was to Taehyung. Tae and Mark had gotten close when the younger boy had realized that he wasn't as skilled as the other kids, despite getting in as a freshman. The reason for Taehyung getting in so early was for another time.

Jaebum was now standing next to Mark and Jackson, scrolling through his phone. Having done this four times already, he obviously thought his attention wasn't important. As Jimin was watching the older boy, Jaebum looked up from his phone and caught Jimin's stare. His normal, mellow expression morphed into a wide smile and he gave the younger an extremely exaggerated thumbs up. Jimin just silently chuckled and turned his attention elsewhere. It was moments like this where Jaebum's "dad"ness showed through.

"Okay kiddos!" Hobi announced, clapping his hands loudly. "In case you haven't been to any of your subunit meetings- I'm looking at you Soonyoung," the captain sent a glare to the bleached blonde junior before continuing, "We have some fresh meat this season. Why don't our first years come on up so we can do our little introductions?"

The room immediately errupted in whoops and hollers, Jimin joining in. The first years, including Bam and Lisa, were ushered to the front. Bam, being himself, just laughed and swaggered up to the front and stood next to Hoseok with his usual smirk. The kid oozed charisma and confidence, whilst his cousin on the other hand was much more modest and reserved. Lisa had her blonde hair tied into a messy knot on the top of her head and wore a similar outfit to what Jennie was wearing. She stood from where she had been sitting next to her girlfriend and shyly walked up to the front of the room.

Another first year, whom Jimin wasn't quite as familiar with, was Rose. What he did know about her was that she was an instrument major, guitar maybe. Like all of the first years, she was a sophomore. Jimin hadn't really spoken to her much because she was part of another clique, despite being in the same subunit together. There had only been a few meetings for the contemporary subunit because Jisoo was really busy and Jimin hadn't seen auditions this year, so he didn't know how good of a dancer she was, but he assumed she was because the team wasn't easy to get into in the first place. 

Next, a tall boy got up from where he had been sitting within a close distance from Rose, both being from the same friend group. Jimin knew him as sophomore Kim Mingyu, since he was one of Jeongguk's close friends. Jimin distinctly remembers the two of them almost dating a few times, but it never happening because both valued their friendship too much to make it anything more. 

The final first year was their new acro member Xu Minghao. He took the longest to get up front because he first had to untangle himself from his boyfriend Junhui's lap. The two had had every single one of their limbs intertwined, from fingers to legs. They were one of the few open couples on the team, others including Lisa with Jisoo and Kookie with Gyeom. Jimin didn't consider Jaebum and Jinyoung's relationship because Jinyoung wasn't actually on the team, he just managed their money and kept Jaebum in check. 

Anyways, Minghao made his way to the front, a light blush spreading over his fair skin. The boy was all limbs, his arms and legs seemingly twice the lengths of Jimin's. He was one of the tallest on the team, but still didn't quite beat Yugyeom or Mingyu. As the boy was Jeongguk's age, he knew Minghao better than Jimin did, which seemed to often be the case just because Jimin was on the more introverted side when it came to strangers. 

Since Mark and Jackson had really been pushing for an acro subunit, they had been looking far and wide for a sliver of that kind of talent. They ended up finding Minghao in one of the martial arts classes, since that's what the boy decided to major in, of all things. He had been a freshman when they had found him, so they'd waited until this year to invite him to the team. Surprise surprise, Minghao also had a good amount of dance experience as well. Despite being deadly with nunchucks, the boy was incredibly shy. He rarely spoke, but not in an awkward way. Jimin knew it was because his Korean speaking skills were still on the non-fluent side, being from China and all. He had been in Korea since the beginning of his freshman year, but was still struggling with the transition to Korean from Chinese. Most of the time when Jimin saw Minghao with his boyfriend, Junhui was usually talking his head off and Minghao was listening intently, staring at the older boy fondly.

Wen Junhui was Jimin's age and was an acting major. He hadn't been an exchange student like Minghao, but rather his family had moved from China to Korea during Junhui's final year of high school. His Korean was much better than Minghao's although he still slipped on some idioms and couldn't quite comprehend most jokes. The fact that Minghao's Korean was lacking was the way that him and Junhui had gotten to know each other. Junhui had been his ambassador when Minghao had come to Seoul and so he had someone to speak Chinese too. Also, Jaebum had told Jimin that some of the reasons that Minghao had joined the team was because Jackson was Chinese and also to be closer to Junhui obviously. He was glad that the boy had decided to join, since it kept Jackson and Mark's complaining to a minimum. 

The five sophomores stood shoulder to shoulder in front of the DT, all looking slightly intimidated, except Bam, who just looked smug as usual. 

"These are this season's first years." Hoseok said, beaming proudly at the fivesome. The group erupted in even more cheers and Jimin was sure the sound could be heard in the sound-proof studios next door. Then a certain person who used one of those sound-proof studios popped into Jimin's head. The cheering continued, and Jimin physically shook his head to rid himself of the mint-haired boy. "Now, there will be no hazing this year," the cheers changed to booing at their captains words, "because we don't need another Jeon Jeongguk." The boos changed to laughs at the memory. "And now we know not to scare Jeongguk anymore." Their captain laughed out, rubbing his shoulder in memory of a past injury. 

The "legends", or the oldest members of the team had tried some hazing stuff to the first years last season, which ended in Jungkook using his black belt and Hobi ending up in a sling. Basically, they had attempted to kidnap the boy, not knowing of his martial arts skills. That was when the trio had started to become friends. Jimin and Taehyung knew to keep the boy on their good side from then on. 

Hoseok shushed the excitable group. A hush fell over the group and everyone turned their attention to their captain. 

"Since we've already taken up enough time today, I just want you guys to quick meet with your subunits. After your leader dismisses you, it's lights out and you get to go home. We will start dancing tomorrow, so I want everyone at full energy for rehearsal. And no being late." The leader announced before dismissing the team to go to their select groups. "I want the hip hop team in the center!" Hobi yelled, being not only the captain but also the hip hop subunit leader. 

Jimin's view was covered by the shifting of bodies as all of his friend group plus some stood up and went over to their leader and captain. After most of the team had gathered in the middle, Jimin spotted his small group off to the side. Jisoo was seated on the couch and the other 2 members sat at her feet. Manuvering his way around the large mass in the center, he made his way over to the trio. Rose and Junhui, the other members, were talking lightly, both nodding their heads in agreement to what the other was saying. Jisoo looked up as Jimin approached, and her small lips spread into a bright smile.

"Jiminie!" She said, making grabby hands at the younger boy. Jimin simply smiled in return and sat on the couch next to his leader. The contemporary subunit was made of four very mellow and calm people whom could be very ecstatic and sunny when they wanted to be. Jisoo was usually very collected, but like the others, she could be super crazy as well. Once Jimin got situated in his seat, Jisoo started explaining to Rose about some of the protocols for the team. As he had heard this same thing for the past two years, Jimin tuned it out and looked around the room, being observant as usual. The acro line was sitting on floor the by the door, the three of them sitting close with their heads together, going over a diagram of some sort. What was the most distracting was the massive blob of people in the middle of the room, huddled close together with Hobi in the middle. Jimin could see Taehyung talking to one of the other juniors on the team, Soonyoung. He had bleached blonde hair and small beady eyes but was really just a ball of silliness. He smiled as his best friend conversed with the other boy, gesturing wildly and almost hitting Mingyu in the face, who was standing nearby with his attention to their leader. 

"Jimin-oppa?" Rose called, causing Jimin's attention to snap back to the group in front of him.

"Uh, sorry." He gave a small smile, knowing he got caught not paying attention. "What's up?"

Rose just reciprocated his smile and turned to Jisoo, who spoke, "Well, while your mind was wandering, we were deciding what we were going to do for the spring showcase." 

Every spring, the arts college did a showcase of all of their group and individual performers on campus. It wasn't graded since the DT was technically just a club, but it was required that they participate in it, for the college's image's sake. 

"We were thinking about doing partners this year." Jun added, leaning against the couch, having to lean over his shoulder to see Jimin. 

Jimin's eyebrows raised at that. They always did things as a subunit, never splitting or pairing up.

"We'll still dance at the same time," Jisoo reassured, catching Jimin's reaction. "But I want to do choreo with a partner this time. I am asking for your opinions, although I technically have the final say."

Truthfully, the idea didn't sound all that bad. Jimin knew that it would actually make learning the dance easier since all four wouldn't be doing the same thing and wouldn't have to be perfectly in sync. 

"Sounds like a plan." He replied with a smiled. The others agreed and that ended as their final plan. Choreo would begin tomorrow since Jisoo already had it learned and had a track picked out. So, no matter if he had agreed or disagreed, she already had a plan in the first place.

They sat around for a few more minutes and made small talk. Mostly about classes, a little about Junhui's relationship. When Hobi yelled that the hip hop unit was dismissed, the contemp unit took it as their green light and left as well. After he grabbed his bag and pulled his jacket on, Jimin waited in his usual spot for his two roommates. When said two smiling faces appeared, the trio set out into the night to get home. 

"We literally didn't dance and I'm already exhausted." Taehyung whined, dragging his feet in the snow as they walked. Jimin just chuckled lightly and continued on the dim pathway alongside his roommates. "Can we stop for ramen?" His friend lit up, spotting the small glowing sign in the campus store. 

"Tae, you have homework." Jeongguk said firmly. Taehyung often had these moments, and both Jeongguk and Jimin knew how to deal with them. The boy would often get distracted very easily, and it took some coaxing to get him to pull his mind right. "Maybe some other time."

And with that, Tae shrugged and continued on, happy with Jeongguk's answer. 

Things were normal again. 

After all the stuff with _him,_ Jimin had been worried that all the arguments with Taehyung would change their friendship. Thankfully, the boy had amazing elasticity and had bounced back to his usual self right away. 

Jimin knew that Taehyung was still struggling with the whole Jeongguk thing though. There were still nights where Jeongguk would go out with Yugyeom, promising that it would be the time he confronted him, but wouldn't come home. Usually, Jimin and Tae would stay up all night and talk, waiting for the boy to come back to their dorm. At around 3 or 4 in the morning, the duo would catch Jeongguk trying to sneak back into the room, his hair a mess with only half of his clothes poorly pulled on. Seeing him like this, in the cycle of an unhealthy relationship was really hard on Jimin, but especially on Tae. The nights where Jeongguk wouldn't come home and they'd talk were the nights where Taehyung cried his eyes out.

"Why does he keep doing this to himself?" Tae cried, shoving his face into the pillow that he had his whole body wrapped around. 

"It's because it's hard to break habits, especially when they have a good outcome, despite how short and temporary the outcome is." Jimin solemnly replied, slipping into his therapist friend mode. Taehyung just sniffled in reply. 

"What do I do Jiminie? I can't just watch him hurt himself." He finally spoke after sniffling into the silence for a while. 

"I don't know Tae. He has to do this on his own."

"But, Jiminie, I think I love him." Taehyung practically whispered.

Jimin chuckled and answered with a simple, "I know Tae, I know."

 


	7. Purely for Self-Preservation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huge fricking plot point!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☼- Jimin  
> ☸- Yoongi  
> ☾- Taehyung  
> ✩- Jungkook

 

☼

 

Cold and wet.  
That's how Jimin ended up the next Saturday.

Actually, at first he had been sweaty- drenched, in fact. Midterms were next week, and Jimin, being Jimin, knew he wasn't ready and would most likely do poorly on the physical assessment. There was a routine he had been given 2 weeks to learn, so he had been spending nonstop time in the dance studio. As it was the weekend and Jimin hadn't been burdened with classes or DT, he'd used the free time to practice the routine.

Sure, Jimin, and Jimin's body, hated getting up at 5:30 to trudge through the snow in order to get to the studio which was unlocked at 6, but his grades were more important than his health. If you asked any of Jimin's friends and DT, they would all tell you about how Jimin was what people called a workaholic, but instead of it being work, it was dancing. His perfectionist tendencies made is so Jimin spent hours on end trying to fix and fine tune every bit of his routines. Unfortunately, on multiple occasions, this led to Jimin drastically losing weight and sometimes even leading to emergency hospital runs. Well, that was actually only once, but it had scared the living hell out of Taehyung last season because he had been the one to find the boy unconscious in the dance studio.

It had been just before the prelims for the team's main dance competition, and Jimin had gone crazy because there was a section that he just couldn't seem to get right. He had been in the dance studio every single moment he wasn't in class. By that, he also spent his time dancing instead of when he'd usually be sleeping. Jimin hadn't eaten anything substantial for at least three days and despite drinking it during his rare breaks, still hadn't been getting enough water. When and how he had collapsed escaped Jimin's memory because he had been so exhausted that it had been really sudden. Like the incident with Jaebum, what Jimin did remember was waking up. He had been in a hospital bed surrounded by his family and Taehyung. Apparently, Jimin had been so sleep-deprived and weak that he had slept long enough for his family to travel all the way from Busan.

The whole experience ended in a lot of scoldings from his parents and a very paranoid Taehyung when it came to Jimin's health. Thankfully, over the summer, the taller boy had mostly gone back to his normal carefree self, other than a few over-mothering accidents. Even Jimin had decided to try and fix his ways after he had seen his father cry out of pure worry at the hospital. Back then, it had been easy to make decisions to change because he'd only had to worry about finals after the dance competition. Now, Jimin was dealing with the stress of the new season that had just started last week, the pressure of midterms, and a certain mint-haired boy so it was much easier to slip back into bad habits. He still hadn't talked to Yoongi since that night, but that didn't stop the boy from somehow working his way into every single one of Jimin's thoughts.

It wasn't like he overworked himself on purpose. It was more about finding the sense of normality that came with Jimin's utter focus and dedication to dance. That focus made it easier for Jimin to get through things without over thinking or worrying because he was honed in on a single thing at a time. Unfortunately, focus like that took Jimin's attention away from personal care.

Obviously, with thought of what happened last season in his subconscious, Jimin did kind of limit himself. He made sure he was drinking more water and eating protein bars instead of empty calories. But, that didn't stop him from practicing until he felt like collapsing.

So, as he made his way out of the dance studio at 2 am on Saturday night- actually Sunday morning, his knees actually did feel like crumbling.

Like the week prior, another flurry had set in over the campus so the ground was coated with a thick layer of freshly fallen snow. Due to the extremely low quality lampposts lighting the walkways in the quad, Jimin couldn't see much, maybe a few feet in front of him maximum.

He was maybe halfway back to the dorms when he realized that he had left his music theory textbook on the dance room couch. Angrily grumbling to himself about his stupidity and why it had to be tonight of all nights, Jimin started back towards the arts building. He didn't actually need the book all that much, but leaving personal belongs in the studios was a big no-no.

He was so busy watching the snow crunch under his feet as he scurried that he didn't see the black jacket a few feet in front of him. As one can guess, it was too late for Jimin to notice the figure before they collided with each other. He let out a high-pitched yelp as his head hit a thin but solid body, and fell backwards. The snow had been falling so fast that the amount collecting on the ground was becoming increasingly larger, so when Jimin's exhausted legs tried to fight for grip, they found nothing. This sent Jimin completely down, and hard. After the few milliseconds of falling, Jimin found himself sitting in a deep pile of snow, his back, waist and legs thoroughly covered in snow and his butt in a lot of pain. Shocked about how fast the whole situation had happened, Jimin just stared in shock at the figure in the black jacket. Whilst Jimin had collapsed, energy spent from the struggle, the figure had remained upright, only displaying their surprise through a low grunt during their collision.

"Jimin?" The figure asked, and immediately tingles shot up Jimin's spine. He knew that low, drunkenly drawn out drawl too well. Jimin had heard his own name said over and over in that gravely voice, but in an extremely dissimilar way. Then it had been out of lust and want, this time it was out of pure concern but also surprise. This was the voice that had embedded itself into Jimin's dreams, no matter how much Jimin avoided the owner. The figure above him pushed off his hood, revealing a head of newly-died bright mint hair.

_Min Yoongi._

Jimin had seen this specific head of mint hair around campus quite a few times. Most spottings led to Jimin hiding behind Jungkook's broad shoulders, sometimes him even ducking behind a pillar or plant when the younger wasn't around. He knew, Jimin really did, that the way he was acting was stupid. Why should Jimin be worried about being seen by someone he had just hooked-up with? Yoongi did this all the time- hookup and leave, nothing complex like Jimin's feelings were making it. The feelings that, despite how much Jimin had grown to resent the boy, still brought Jimin back to that night. That brought him back to the piece of Yoongi that Jimin had seen before realizing who he really was; the kind and genuine Yoongi.

The biggest problem was, Jimin had spent the last month suppressing all of those feelings because of what he  _knew_ about him, and how he was actually a horrible person, and not just the shiny and sweet exterior that he showed to all the cute hoobaes. The exterior that Jimin had fallen for the first night they had met, the exterior that had made Jimin stupidly ignore all the warning signs sent by his best friend and the rumors. He probably acted like that to get in everyone's pants, obviously.

"Oh shit, are you alright?" The older boy rasped out, not waiting for Jimin's answer, his dark eyebrows scrunching in concern. From what Jimin could see, Yoongi looked quite disheveled; his hair unbrushed, large dark circles under his piecing brown eyes. Under his jacket he wore a thick scarf that engulfed the skinny boy's small neck.  Jimin just grunted in response and shook off his snowy sleeves. The longer he sat, he could feel snow seeping into his sweats, so he needed to get out before he got any wetter. Yoongi gave him a confused look and took a step towards Jimin, showing signs of trying to assist the fallen boy.

Little did Jimin know, Yoongi had sapped the rest of his strength trying to keep himself upright, because when the older boy extended a hand out to help him up and Jimin reluctantly took it, Jimin had only pulled with the small amount of strength he had left and yet Yoongi still toppled directly into the snow next to where Jimin currently lay. He let out another yelp as the older fell, his already confusedly speeding heart startling again. When Yoongi's butt landed in the snow, a small shower of flakes shot up and thickened the flurry surrounding the two boys. They both sat silently in the snow for a few awkward moments, their equally labored breaths puffing out clouds and the melting snow seeping into now both of their pants.

Let's just say, this wasn't how Jimin had been hoping his night would go. To be honest, he had been wishing any run in with the boy next to him would be avoided for the rest of his life. But, as one can see, you don't always get what you wish for. And of course, his plan had to be ruined in a super cringly cliche way too.

As if they were both thinking about how cliche this really was, they both let out tense chuckles simultaneously.

When Yoongi chuckled, the skin around his eyes crinkled a small amount. Even though Jimin actually knew very little about the other boy, he could tell just by looking at the prominent placement of his wrinkles that he spent most of his time with his eyebrows furrowed with a frown, and little time smiling.

"So, well, looks like I just made it worse." Yoongi said, his gravely voice tense despite his relaxed demeanor. The older boy's small smiled morphed into a look of disgust as he noticed the snow seeping into his clothes. Just then, as his smiled disappeared, Jimin realized just how ragged the boy looked. His brown eyes were blood shot to the point where Jimin couldn't tell if he was tired or stoned. His normally milky skin was a sickly yellow, and his cheeks seemed much more hollow than normal. 

Jimin finally got too cold and struggled to his feet, the whole process being aggravatingly slow. When he was finally on his own two feet, he attempted to brush off the snow and looked over at the older boy who still remained in the snow. Jimin started a bit, since the boy was staring directly at him. His face showed one of those expressions that Jimin couldn't quite pin point, and it annoyed the younger.

"Can I help you?" Jimin snapped, his words coming out much colder than he had intended. Another look that Jimin couldn't comprehend crossed Yoongi's face before morphing to embarrassment. Jimin simply looked away, not having the ability to hold eye contact with him for any longer. He remained standing, nose to the wind, as the boy behind him made shuffling noises, obviously trying to get up. 

Thankfully, Jimin turned to glance at the boy at just the right time, because just as the boy finally made it to his feet, his knees buckled again and his body dropped like a dead weight. Jimin, being Jimin and a literal human sunshine, used the last of his energy to grab the older boy before he hit the ground. Jimin's hands caught under the skinny boy's arms and pulled him upright.

"Yoongi!" He called out in shock.  Yoongi let out a groan as he fell, but was now silent as he was supported up by the younger boy.. Jimin was tired, but not that tired, so whatever was up with Yoongi was major. "Yoongi?" He repeated, now with an his hands wrapped tightly around Yoongi's biceps. A light dusting of red hit the older boy's cheeks and a slightly frustrated looked crossed Yoongi's face, obviously embarrassed about collapsing in front of Jimin.  

"I'm fine. Just worn out." He finally replied. Jimin didn't believe one bit of that because as much as Yoongi seemed to be denying it all, Jimin could feel him leaning into the hands around his arms for support. 

As much as Jimin was struggling with his feelings for the boy and wondering if he hated the boy or not, he also knew how it felt to be tired out of your mind. Vividly remembering where Yoongi's apartment was, Jimin knew that the boy in front of him would never make it home in the state he was in. 

So, he decided to put all the drama and idiocy aside. Jimin was just too much of a good person to let Yoongi die out in the cold.

"Come on. I'll take you home," Jimin stated flatly before bending down to shoulder his exercise bag that had gotten tossed aside during the initial collision, making sure to keep one hand on Yoongi's arm as he did so. Yoongi's eyebrows shot up, or at least Jimin assumed they did since they were hidden by his messy fringe. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. Obviously he hadn't thought that Jimin would make such a gesture, and was now staring at the younger boy in shock. 

But like that, in a millisecond, his eyebrows dropped, mouth closed.

"I'm fine, seriously. You don't have to do that." he grunted, squirming a bit under Jimin's grip. Yoongi's eyes narrowed at Jimin, and another one of those expressions appeared that Jimin could never seem to understand. 

Jimin wouldn't accept no as an answer, no matter how pushy it made him seem. "Well sorry, but you are in no shape to be walking through Seoul like this," He spewed before thinking. "I won't be able to sleep until I know that you are safe." 

Well frick. Before he could reiterate his words into something that sounded a lot less like a love confession, he felt Yoongi tense up significantly. Jimin averted his gaze to anywhere but the older boy's piercing one.

"Fine," Yoongi grunted.

Now it was Jimin's turn to be bewildered. From how stubborn the boy had been, Jimin had expected that the fight would've been much harder. So much for putting his feelings aside, But, in order to get through the process of actually getting Yoongi home, he had to grow up and figure that all out later. 

 -

Since he and Yoongi were around the same height, albeit Yoongi being a bit taller, he just pulled Yoongi's arm and threw it around his shoulder. Jimin let out a sharp gasp as the icy skin of Yoongi's inner wrist hit Jimin's neck. He shook his head slightly at the sudden proximity of the pair, but his heart jumped a bit when Yoongi mumbled a quiet, "Sorry." 

Jimin had to force himself to take a deep breath before wrapping his arm around the boy's waist. Yoongi groaned slightly at the action, a pained expression contorting his face. Jimin looked at Yoongi, his eyebrows pulling together in concern. The older boy simply turned his head to the side so Jimin could no longer see his face, which was frustrating.  

Now that Jimin had his arm wrapped tightly around his waist and had all the boy's weight on his shoulders- literally- he could feel just how alarmingly light the boy was. His rib bones pressed into Jimin's arm through both of their thick winter jackets. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it when he had grabbed Yoongi's biceps, because Jimin's hands had wrapped around a good percentage of the circumference, and Jimin's hands were _small_. 

Deciding to address the situation later when they weren't wet and covered in continuously melting snow, Jimin started walking. 

As they trudged across campus, he could feel the very last of Yoongi's energy slowly dissipated to the point where he couldn't even keep up with Jimin's awkward small talk. Thankfully, once they successfully got to a busy enough street, Jimin was able to call over a cab so he could temporarily dump Yoongi's weight. That isn't to say that once the cab stopped and they got out in front of Yoongi's apartment building that is was easy from then on. The building looming in front of them wasn't exactly in the best shape, but he ignored the grubbiness as he pulled the increasingly heavy boy to the elevator.

Yoongi had fallen asleep a few times in the cab and was dozing off again as he leaned against the dirty elevator wall. Jimin's thoughts through this were guarded, purposely pushing away any feeling that came about for the reason of self-preservation.

Then, the elevator doors creaked open and Jimin tapped the snoozing boy lightly on the shoulder. He let out a low groan and started to lean forward as if to start walking but he just kept leaning. Jimin shot forward and grabbed the falling boy. Obviously, there wasn't much farther to go so Jimin gave in and turned around.

"Yoongi, you need to work with me. We are almost there, so if you could just get on my back-" Before he could finish his sentence, the older boy had already draped himself across Jimin's form. Grunting loudly, Jimin squatted down and grabbed the Yoongi's legs before setting off down the hall. As he took his first few steps, he realized again just how tired he was, and just how much his legs were trembling, but the the promise of soon relief, he would make it. He could feel the cold, damp material of Yoongi's jeans pressing into his arms, which grounded Jimin slightly. "Which room is it?"

"You can remember the floor but not the room number?" Yoongi chuckled sleepily, which sent vibrations down Jimin's spine. That was the first time either one of them had mentioned their prior run-in. Jimin felt himself blush and he was glad that the older boy was on his back and couldn't see his face. Since Jimin didn't respond, Yoongi finally chuckled again and gave him the number, "238." 

When they reached the room, Jimin shakily bent down and let Yoongi slide off his back. The older boy swayed slightly, but he grasped the door frame for support. After regaining his balance, he fished his keys out of his jacket pocket and gave them to Jimin with trembling hands. 

"What about Namjoon-hyung? Should we be quiet since he's probably sleeping?" Jimin asked as he slipped the key in. He had been silently praying that Namjoon by some miracle was still awake so Jimin could just leave Yoongi to the older's hands and hightail it out of there.

"Don't worry about him. He's at his boyfr- um I'm not sure what they are. Anyways, he's staying somewhere else tonight." Yoongi grunted, now leaning his whole body weight against the wall. Jimin nodded in acknowledgement, trying not to showing the growing anxiety of having to be in a room alone with the older boy. At least with Namjoon there, even just sleeping, Jimin had a reason to be silent.

The door creaked as Jimin pushed it open and Yoongi basically fell inside past Jimin. Before Jimin could even get into the apartment, Yoongi had already collapsed onto the couch in the middle of the small room. He didn't even bother to take off his boots or his jacket.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave COMMENTS and KUDOS, they give me motivation to write. 
> 
> Also, feel free to leave feedback, I love reading it.


	8. I Can't..Um..Get My Shirt Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are both cold and wet. Somebody has got to do something. Also, Yoongi is incapable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☼- Jimin  
> ☸- Yoongi  
> ☾- Taehyung  
> ✩- Jungkook

 

☼

 

The first thing Jimin noticed when he actually entered the apartment was that it was extremely cold. It had been pretty much the same temperature since they had gotten out of the taxi. It being low income housing, Jimin groaned at the realization that there was most likely a lack of heating in the whole building. That would not work in their favor.

The second thing he noticed was that the room was extremely tidy. When he had been here the last time, he hadn't exactly had time to appreciate the small space since he was too busy tearing Yoongi's clothes off. At the thought of the night, a small shiver ran down Jimin's spine, which like everything else, he just shook off and ignored. Looking down, all of the shoes were neatly organized on a small rack, which Jimin found adorably domestic. From what he knew about Namjoon and his clumsiness, Jimin found it interesting that the older boy would be so tidy.

As he bent down to untie his shoe laces, the muscles in his back and quads screamed in pain, causing the whole experience to be quite difficult. Subsequent to him untying his shoes, Jimin slipped off his soaked jacket and placed it on the beat up coat hanger to dry. Jimin didn't know exactly how long he would be in the apartment, but from his own condition and the boy on the couch's condition, he had a feeling that he may not be leaving for a while. Speaking of the boy on the couch, Jimin noticed he couldn't hear any noise from the living room, which was slightly alarming. Jimin hurried through the dimly lit apartment and peered over the sofa at the older boy's sleeping form.

Yoongi lay slightly into the couch crease, his wet clothes dampening the sofa underneath and squishing his pale visage into the cushions. Not wanting the boy to have to deal with a moldy sofa AND possibly getting a cold from the wet clothes, Jimin decided to wake him.

"Yoongi?" Jimin said lightly, not wanting to startling him. The boy didn't stir an inch. Jimin was so tired and his patience from the night as a whole was running low. He shakily walked around the sofa and placed his hands on the Yoongi's shoulders before giving him a few shakes.

"Fuck off." The older finally grumbled deep in his chest, weakly shoving at Jimin's arms.

"Yoongi, you need to get changed. You are going to get sick if you sleep in these wet clothes." He said and continued to shake the boy. Yoongi let out a few more groans before he finally gave up and just shrank back into the sofa. "Yoongi, seriously." Jimin firmly spoke, his teetering patience falling over. "I don't have to be doing this, so you should at least be a little thankful and work with me."

Yoongi to cracked open his eyes and roll his them at the younger boy. "Well, I never asked for your help anyways," He grumbled.

"Really? You're gonna be asshole? Right now?" Jimin huffed, crossing his arms and looking down at the older boy in front of him. He should've known that the boy wasn't exactly going to be thankful. "This is the thanks I get for dragging your exhausted ass all the way here with no explanation as to how you're so tired to the point where you are almost dead? And to think you were an actual decent human being."

That caused Yoongi's eyes to snap to Jimin's, that same damned look crossing his face that Jimin didn't recognize for the life of him. Then, his gaze softened to something Jimin did know, guilt.

"Look, I'm sorry. That was rude of me. Thank you." He said quietly. Not quite being able to except his apology, Jimin simply shook his head and gestured for Yoongi to sit up. The older boy's face saddened a bit when Jimin didn't respond but he complied to what Jimin wanted. He sat up and Jimin lightly took his arm. With mostly Jimin's strength, they were able to get Yoongi back into a standing position so Jimin could lead him to his bedroom.

Once they were in the room, Jimin lightly set Yoongi down on the side of the bed with a "oof."

"Okay, so we gotta get you out of those clothes." Jimin said before thinking about his words. Yoongi tiredly smirked up at Jimin, and he went tomato red. "No- uh that's n -that's not what I meant." He stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck as he stood in front of the older boy who just continued to smirk up at him, his sharp gaze seeming to bore holes into Jimin's body. "Uh, where's your dry clothes?"

"Um.. In the closet." Yoongi chuckled in response, his smirk never faltering despite how exhausted he sounded. Jimin turned, glad to get the chance to hide his face. "There are sweater's on the left side. Get two from the shorter pile."

Jimin did as the older said and pulled a fluffy grey sweater and a loosely knit navy one from the pile. He turned back to the mint-haired boy and held them up. Yoongi simply nodded his still smirking face and gestured for the navy one. Jimin lightly tossed the boy the sweater before holding up the other one questioningly.

"It's for you idiot." Yoongi said, before standing up and pulling off his jacket. Or, attempting to pull off his jacket. "Jimin." He growled slightly, his arm stuck at an odd angle and his chin tucked to his chest in embarrassment. Jimin let out a small chuckle at the other boy's struggle, which caused the older to continue growling to himself, annoyance dripping into his attitude. Before Yoongi could really get annoyed, Jimin closed the small few paces between the two of them and tossed the fluffy grey sweater onto the bed before assisting the older in pulling off his jacket.

Once the jacket was discarded by the door, Yoongi finally looked up and his cheeks were red with embarrassment. Jimin chuckled again and cocked his head to the side in confusion. "I- ugh, I can't," Yoongi let out a curt cough, a little between clearing his throat and avoidance of speech. "I can't- um - get my shirt off." Jimin's eyebrows raised but instead of getting shy and embarrassed with the possibility of a shirtless Yoongi, his heart ached a tad because embarrassed Yoongi was a cute Yoongi. At Jimin's reaction, the older squirmed slightly in from on him. It reminded Jimin of a child when their parents made them do something that was weird to them.

"Okay, lift your arms." Jimin said, trying to suppress his giggles.

"Oh shut it will you." The older grumbled, but complied. Catching the damp material between his fingers, Jimin lightly pulled the fabric up and over Yoongi's head, his face briefly disappearing from view. As he lifted, Jimin felt his knuckles brush against a rough stomach and extremely bony ribs like he had noticed earlier. He pulled the shirt completely over his head and tossed it onto the pile that the wet jacket was making up. Before he could look back at Yoongi's bare chest, the older was already shrugging on the navy blue sweater, which seemed to be a least three sizes too big for him. Once he had the sweater on, Yoongi sat back onto the bed and looked down at his lap in thought.

Assuming his was thinking about his shoes, Jimin knelt down and began undoing the laces of his boots. The action brought back memories of the times Taehyung would come home drunk out of "Jeongguk avoidance", so Jimin would have to take off the taller boy's shoes and put him to bed. After untying the laces, he grasped the elder's calf and slid the boot off, discarding it before going to the next. The action was practically muscle memory.

"Why are you doing this?" Yoongi broke the silence with his quiet whisper once Jimin had taken off the second boot, leaving the elder in his damp socks.

"I told you, I wouldn't be able to sleep until I knew you were safe." Jimin smiled softly up at the older boy, his eyes turning into crescents.

"I mean like why me? Why would you help an asshole like me? You know my rep, I'm not exactly a five-star guy." He murmured, not being able to look down at the younger boy, instead staring at his bright orange hair. A sudden shyness took over Yoongi's demeanor as he spoke.

As the older spoke, Jimin's smile didn't falter an inch, despite Yoongi's self-deprecation. After being with the older for the greater part of the night, he had realized that what he thought about Yoongi before may not be right. Along with that, Jimin also kicked himself for stooping low enough to the point where he let his judgement be deterred by someone else's predetermined opinion.

"Well, I think that I should have the chance to decide that for myself." Jimin continued smiling. He wanted the older to know that he was being completely sincere. Jimin had been spending so much time shoving away any and all emotions about Yoongi that he hadn't even bothered to check if they were positive or not. 

At Jimin's response, Yoongi's piercing eyes softened a tad and he seemed to relax a bit from his previous stiff position. 

After a few moments of self-recollection, Yoongi spoke, "There's some sweatpants in the armoire for us." 

Like before, Jimin dutifully got up and followed the elder's instruction. He tossed the older his pants and lifted an eyebrow.

"Do you need help?" He tried to say in the most serious way, although he was trying really hard to not tease.

"I think I should be fine." Yoongi grunted, and hoisted himself up off the bed. He put on a tough face, but Jimin could see the mint-haired boy's legs shaking with difficulty. 

"Why don't I-" Jimin started.

"I said I'm fine." The elder snapped. "There are some fuzzy socks in the top drawer, I don't need them but you can wear some." He spoke as if he hadn't just snipped at Jimin, so the younger chose to ignore the outburst. 

Apparently, Yoongi could put get his pants on and off by himself, but once Jimin had reentered the room after using the restroom, he could tell that the elder had clearly struggled. 

"Hi." Jimin grinned, peaking his head into the bedroom. Yoongi simply grunted from where he currently was stretched across the bed, attempting to plug his cell phone into it's cord on the opposite end of the bed. 

After succeeding to plug it in, Yoongi sat upright and fixed Jimin with that weird unreadable expression that he often wore, the one that was starting to irk the younger boy. 

"This is probably gonna be weird to say, and don't get awkward on me now," Yoongi led with, which worried Jimin. "But, there is some stuff I wanna talk to you about."

Okay, so Jimin was a little more than worried.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the no postie postie, life's been hectic. Will try to get better at being consistent. 
> 
> ALL COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE APPRECIATED! THEY HELP ME BECOME MOTIVATED, AND READING YOUR COMMENTS BRING ME SO MUCH JOY!


	9. Why Are You So Tired?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Jimin sit down for a very much needed conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☼- Jimin  
> ☸- Yoongi  
> ☾- Taehyung  
> ✩- Jungkook

 

☼

 

"Is everything okay?" Jimin asked, his eyebrows raised as the older spoke. Yoongi choked and palmed his face. Throughout the night, Jimin had seen just how tired the older boy was, but now he could really see. "When was the last time you ate?" Yoongi chuckled again, but this time, it seemed even more hollow. Jimin's thoughts quickly traveled to the elder's scarily skinny face and body, and was suddenly a lot more concerned.

"Look, we can eat after we talk okay?" The older swept aside Jimin's question, letting his slightly fidgety hands rest in his jogger-clad lap. Yoongi's diversion of Jimin's question only fueled the younger to pry all the more fervently.

"Hyung, we can talk over dinner. At least let me order something."

-

  
And that's how they came to be sitting on Yoongi's bed across from each other, steaming ramyeon takeout bowls on the duvet in between them. Thankfully there was a 24-Hour takeout place, because it was pretty much morning at this point. Jimin had even noticed the sky pinking when he had gotten a glimpse out the apartment window on the way to pay the delivery guy. Yoongi ate his food at an incredibly fast rate, surprising even Jimin who was starving. 

Looking back at the past few days of nonstop practice, Jimin hadn't gotten a proper meal in a while, so the ramyeon seemed like one of the best things he had eaten in a long time. 

As they ate, it stayed relatively quiet minus the sounds of their small slurps. The younger could tell that Yoongi was itching to tell him something so as they neared the end of their noodles, Jimin set his down and set the older with his gaze.

That was around the time that everything that he had been pushing deep into his subconscious came flowing back and hit Jimin like frickin' semi truck.

He, Park Jimin, was in a room with Min Yoongi. THE Min Yoongi. Playboy, School Hotshot, Mr. Untouchable "Except Once"able. Jimin had gone to a party and met this guy, knowing he was an ass. He had then proceeded to act like to douche to his best friend and break their sacred rule by sleeping with said playboy. They had had probably some of the best sex Jimin had experienced in a long while, and Jimin had snuck out the next morning. The End. That's how their story was supposed to go. But, apparently not. Because, Jimin was the luckiest guy alive, and was also the nicest and couldn't say no to helping someone. So, on one dreadful evening, Jimin had literally run into Yoongi and fucking up their once crossed pathways.

Because, now, Jimin was sitting in the bedroom of Min Yoongi, eating ramyeon in front of Min Yoongi, and being chummy with Min Yoongi, in the very same bed that he had sex with Min Yoongi in, not that long ago. When the hell had this happened? He literally knew zero to nothing about this guy, except the rumors people said about him, and he was calling him hyung. Also, neither of them had even mentioned the fact that they had slept together.

Did Yoongi not remember?

Well shoot. Okay wait, he remembered his name and stuff about him that he had learned that night. There was no way he didn't remember. I mean, who could forget Jimin's glorious thighs-

"Jimin?"

His thought's were cut by the elder in question's low voice. He hadn't realized that he had still been staring at the older man. Jimin shook his head in order to get himself under some form of control. Damn, this was crazy. What was he doing here anyways? "You good?"

"Yeah, sorry. Got lost in my head-space, that's it." Jimin smiled, trying the best to hide that fact that his brain was still going a million miles per hour. But of all the things going on his head, he ended up asking, "Why are you so tired?" No turning back now. "There's college student-tired, and there's competitive dancer-tired but you seem a million times worse." Jimin realized that maybe he had overstepped into uncomfortable territory when Yoongi grimaced, so he backpedaled, "Oh- I-I'm sorry- that's not really my place to ask. I'm sorry-"

"No." Yoongi interrupted. "I owe that much." He sighed, pulling his thin legs up to his chest, moving aggravatingly slow, as if each movement hurt, which by the looks of it, probably did. "Actually, I probably owe you a lot more than that." 

Jimin felt his cheeks pink and he smiled shyly at the elder's words. 

"Life-story time." The elder inhaled deeply before starting. "There is always a small amount of truth to the things that people say about me; I was exceptionally lucky for the cards I was dealt, but that doesn't mean that I've had it easy." As he spoke, Yoongi went from looking at Jimin to looking down at his pale feet squished into the duvet below him. " I guess the best reason for why I'm tired is that I have no self control. No, maybe because I really do hate myself. Okay, that's wrong. Well, in small terms, I'm a workaholic. Seems weird when I say it like that. Ugh, I don't even know where to start." Yoongi rambled, carding a hand through his hair. "I guess I could start with my stress? Yeah, stress seems good." 

Immediately, Jimin was intrigued by the boy in front of him. The cool guy facade had seemed to be stripped all night but this was completely different. This was a stumbling and honestly cute side of Yoongi that Jimin had no idea even existed. And, by how self-conscious Yoongi seemed, Jimin presumed that not many other people knew about this side either.

"My stress stems from what I wanna do in my future. Like, obviously, as a dance major, you have a future in dance." That made Jimin's small smile split into an all out grin, one of the ones that made his eyes disappear. The fact that Yoongi even remembered his major was astounding. "So for me, I have a future in music composition. Unfortunately with that, producers don't always get to end up doing what they want. Basically, I'm stuck into two very demanding entertainment companies, and don't really have a better path of the two slash I get fucked either way and will end up doing something I don't want to be doing for the rest of my future." Yoongi stopped, and took a deep breath. It was obvious by his word choice and how fast he talked that Yoongi had been bottling this up for a while and really needed to let it out to someone. Jimin was really glad that he got to be that someone.

"That seems like a lot hyung. I'm really sorry." Jimin sympathized. Yoongi simply nodded and carded an exhausted hand across his face.

After a few beats of silence, he continued, "Overworking myself aside, I feel like I need to explain myself for something." His low voice cracked slightly at the last bit and Jimin didn't really know why. "This whole thing with my future really gets to me every once in a while, so I take a break. And those breaks usually end in me hooking up with someone."

Jimin's eyes widened, not really expecting this to be brought up. Despite not expecting it, he was still curious, in the most non-creepy way possible. "Okay," he replied, trying not to come off as unsettled, but it was pretty impossible.

"God, this weird. Okay. So you know my stupid rule?" Yoongi asked, his hands coming up to cover his face in most likely embarrassment.

"Yes?" 

"Well, guess what? It's because I am cliche and have a shitty backstory with feelings and bad relationships." Yoongi stumbled again.

"Yoongi, you don't need to explain yourself." Jimin insisted. Truthfully, it was good to know this, but he could also tell how hard this was for the elder.

"No, but I do." He replied, not making eye contact since the hard part of the conversation began.

"But Yoongi, you don't. I mean like, why me?" 

"Because you are the only person that I have ever cared about when it comes to what you think about me!" Yoongi almost shouted, finally looking up at Jimin. "I am so used to just bullshitting my way past other's feelings and not caring what other people thought," he confessed. "But not you. I want to make sure you know that I'm not an asshole, and that I do these things out of meaningless self-preservation."

Let's just say, Jimin was in shock. After Yoongi's original story about his future, so much of Yoongi came to light that Jimin had never realized, and so Jimin had internally decided to wash away all his misconceptions of the older boy. Jimin also continued to kick himself to falling prey to judging someone before he had even met him, because that was NOT who Jimin was. 

"What does that mean Yoongi?" Jimin asked quietly, still slightly in shock. He was having a difficult time understanding what Yoongi had meant by his confession.

"You're the first person that I have ever wanted to break my stupid rule for." Yoongi looked him dead in the eyes as he spoke. 

Despite feeling like literal death, that didn't stop Yoongi from closing the few feet between them and pressing his lips to Jimin's. A light gasp escaped Jimin, because things were going way too fast. The elder's hands clenched into Jimin's sweater and pulled him forward so they were gracelessly falling back, slotting Jimin in between Yoongi's legs and on top. 

Yoongi's lips were exactly how Jimin had remembered them; soft and warm unlike the rest of his body, albeit a little dry from the winter months. As Yoongi tilted his head to deepen the kiss, his hands let go of Jimin's sweater and wrapped around his neck, pulling the boy close, as if he was seeking the younger boy's warmth. Jimin slid his hands into Yoongi's hair, lightly pulling out the knots. 

In no way was this like how Jimin had expected. Even though the kiss was deep, tongues brushing, it was in no way heated. There was no rushed urgency, and it may have just been that they both were dead tired, but Jimin knew that there would be no sex that night. 

After what seemed like eons, Jimin pulled back slightly for air, still close enough that he could feel the puffs of Yoongi's equally as labored breaths against his face. 

"What does that mean Yoongi?" Jimin smiled, reiterated his earlier question, hoping to get out a certain answer.

Again, Yoongi looked him right in the eyes, this time their lips only centimeters away and spoke, "I like you, Park Jimin." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [UNEDITED]


	10. Totoro Nightlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is the first of two chapters from Boy Of War for you to read in order for you to understand the next few plot points!!!
> 
> ☼- Jimin  
> ☸- Yoongi  
> ☾- Taehyung  
> ✩- Jungkook

  
✩

 

"JEON JEONGGUK! Come back here!" Yugyeom yelled, the anger practically radiating off the tall boy, his face probably beet red. Yugyeom's outburst caused Jeongguk's hand to pause on the doorknob he had been about to turn. He knew what was coming, their arguments always ended like this. But this argument was different.

"I mean't what I said," Jeongguk said firmly. "We're done."

Before he could finally turn the knob, there was a creaking of the dormitory floor and Jeongguk was suddenly being spun and pinned with his back against the wall. Now he could really see Yugyeom's face, and all he was met with was confusion. 

"Baby?" Yugyeom tried, yet his arms still pressed the shorter man against the door despite the concern in his voice. This was an accurate representation of their relationship. Yugyeom said that he loved Jeongguk , yet their relationship was one hundred percent physical. They knew next to nothing about each other, except for the things you learn during sex. He didn't even know what Yugyeom's favorite color was. 

"I'm done with this Gyeom. We fight, we fuck, repeat." Jeongguk sighed, trying to keep his annoyance with the hands digging into his shoulders from getting to him. They both knew that Jeongguk could move Yugyeom as if the taller were a meager leaf, but Jeongguk assumed it was Yugyeom's way of saying, 'I am risking everything.' 

"So what? Just last month you told me that you were happy like this." Yugyeom smiled with a tilt of his head playfully. "You can't deny that I am the best piece of ass in this entire dorm hallway."

But Jeongguk wasn't in the mood for said playfulness. "I thought I was happy but now I know I'm not."

Yugyeom's smile fell. Next was what he had expected to happen. The taller boy had a habit of jumping to very desperate conclusions, so Jeongguk was prepared for a dramatic incoming accusation.

Sure enough, Yugyeom seemed to come to conclusion pretty fast because he pressed his hands even harder and got right up into Jeongguk's face before speaking, "It was Taehyung, wasn't it." 

The shorter man sighed. This was a new low.

"You know that this has nothing to do with Tae."

"Are you sleeping with him? Is that why you two have been spending so much time together?" He spat, venom dripping. Yugyeom had pressed even farther forward so that his accusatory eyes were exactly level with Jeongguk's. 

Now Jeongguk was shocked. 

"Jesus Christ Yugyeom, no! The reason he and I have been spending so much time together is because he has been helping me figure out how to break up with you!" He didn't realize he had fucked up until Yugyeom started yelling,

"SO IT WAS HIM! He's the one who got it into your head that this needs to end? Who does that piece of shit whore think he is? He had practically slept with half his class already anyways-"

There was a deafening _SMACK_ and Yugyeom's head snapped to the side, his cheek already reddening. 

Jeongguk kept his hand raised as he spoke, his body shaking with absolute fury, "Don't. You. Ever. Say anything like that about Taehyung. Not to me, not to him, not to anyone."

Although their relationship was strictly physical and their arguments often got heated, neither of them had ever raised a hand to the other. Now, Jeongguk had done exactly that. 

As the taller had been hit, he had stumbled back a few steps, relieving Jeongguk's shoulders, and giving him room to move. 

"We are over. For good." Jeongguk pulled open the door and walked right on out. All that was left was the loud sound of a slamming door, and it really was over.

 

* * *

 

 It had been around midnight when Jeongguk left Yugyeom.

He knew that Tae wasn't sleeping the moment he stepped in front of their shared dorm room. The room was only around the corner and a few doors down from Yugyeom's, so he was sure the boy had mostly likely been able to hear parts of their argument. That, and there was no soft glow drifting out from under the door that normally was there this late due to Taehyung's Totoro night light. 

When it came to Tae, everything was about how he read people. Taehyung was convinced that he was a gifted and blessed child. But, Jeongguk knew that Tae was just oddly good at reading people. Taehyung could always tell when Jimin was upset or not telling the truth. He had been able to pinpoint three secretly-formed relationships in the dance team and openly called them out, because that was just the kind of person he was. He would poke Jeongguk in the side lightly the moment they stepped into the dance studio if he sensed one of the unit leaders was in anything close to a bad mood in order to save the younger from getting in trouble for goofing around.

Basically, Tae could read people. And because of that, a person's mood often effected Taehyung greatly. 

And that's why Jeongguk  couldn't bring himself to open the door. If he were Tae, and used the boy's weird color-association thing his did, Jeongguk would say that he was a radiating black with tinged red edges. 

That was how Jeongguk found himself going for a jog around campus in the weaning hours of the morning. Despite the winter chill, the distraction was much needed. It was nearing midterms, maybe a week or two away. That meant that Jimin would be in the studio practicing. If it were a normal week, he'd be worried that Jimin wasn't home within a reasonable time. But, since the older boy had a crazy dedication to his art during midterm and finals weeks, it was common that Jimin would just end up crashing on one of the studio couches. Jeongguk almost went to go check on him, but he decided that he should probably head back and actually get some sleep. He did have class tomorrow, even if it was just a late-day studio art lecture. 

This time, when he approached his door, the soft light was slightly visible underneath. Jeongguk let out a small sigh. He knew that leaving probably hadn't been the best idea, especially since Tae might've decided to stay up and wait for him to come back, but after the fight with Yugyeom, he really needed some breathing time. 

After silently getting through the door and slipping his shoes off, Jeongguk tip-toed across the small dorm to his bed. He had a normal single, whilst on the other wall was a bunk, where Jimin had the top and Taehyung took the bottom. 

Jeongguk took glanced at the sleeping boy after changing into his pajamas. He knew that this wouldn't be acceptable whilst the older boy was awake, but he wasn't, so Jeongguk stared. He took in every bit of the tan-skinned beauty that was Kim Taehyung as he slept. From everything like his rumpled Sailor Moon t-shirt to the bit of drool that had gotten onto the pillow beside him. Normally Jeongguk shoved these feelings down, but tonight he was just to tired. So, he let his overwhelming adoration for Taehyung wash over him and warm his stressed out heart. 

He probably had stared longer than most creepy pining teenagers would, but eventually he made his was under his covers and knocked right out. That night, he dreamed of Taehyung, which was a big mistake.


	11. Will You Please Stay With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft, soft and soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☼- Jimin  
> ☸- Yoongi  
> ☾- Taehyung  
> ✩- Jungkook

  
☾

 

Taehyung had spent a good few hours worrying. The fact that not only was Jeongguk missing, but Jimin had been at the studio all night really hadn't helped his anxiety in any way, shape or form. To be gone for so long was normal for Jimin, the dancer constantly sucked into his art and consumed to his bones. But being gone for even for a few hours wasn't common for Jeongguk . He'd usually assume the younger was just with Yugyeom, but not after what Tae had heard that night. 

Yes, Taehyung had been eavesdropping but can you really blame him. The guy he had been pining after for a good  _long_ while was finally ending things in his unhealthy relationship. Truthfully, as bad of a person as it made him seem, he had been slightly ecstatic when Jeongguk had told him and Jimin about his plans to stop seeing Yugyeom. Yet, when he had heard the actual conversation the two younger boys had exchanged, that excitement had quickly morphed into anger. 

The words Yugyeom had said about Taehyung had barely dented his exterior since he was used to senseless comments like that. What had made him angry was the fact that Yugyeom had treated Jeongguk this way and Tae had never done anything. Jimin had consistently reminded Tae not to meddle, even so, it still took a lot of will power not to march down their dingy dormitory hallway and sucker punch Yugyeom in his big nose. 

Basically, Tae struggled with these thoughts for about an hour before he got so incredibly exhausted, both emotionally exhausted that he ended up plugging in his nightlight. In turn, the boy fell fast asleep, his worries of the younger boy still floating in his head. 

 

* * *

 

Taehyung is a pretty sound sleeper. He would probably sleep through World War 3 if he was that tired. But, growing up with younger siblings and cousins, he had grown accustomed to waking up to the sound of crying.

So, when Taehyung jolted away to a soft whimpering, he had to reorient and remind himself that he was no longer in Daegu on his family's farm. Then, in came the confusion of where the sound originated from. The whimpering continued as Taehyung dug under his pillow for his cell phone to check the time, 3:28 am. 

As he moved around, his brain function greatly improved, and then soon followed his common sense. Obviously, the crying wasn't coming from above him, so there was only one person that it could be resonating from. 

Through the light of his Totoro nightlight, Tae could weakly make out Jeongguk's sleeping form on his bed a few feet away. Giving it a few seconds, his eyes adjusted to the light, giving him more detail. 

The younger boy had his body wrapped tightly around his comforter, most likely having been tossing and turning for a great while. As Tae lightly shifted in bed to sit up, Jeongguk's whimpering turned into all out cries. Nothing loud enough to wake the neighbors, but still quite audible.

Jeongguk never was a sound sleeper. He often spoke in his sleep, this not even being the first time Taehyung had heard him whimpering. But, never before had it turned into crying.

That was what got Taehyung up out of the warmth of his bed and across the small space between their two spots. As grew closer, he could finally make out the face of the young boy in front of him. His face was contorted in what seemed to be pain. 

Never had Tae seen the boy look so much  _his age_. Even though he was the youngest, he still always seemed the most level headed of the group, so seeing him look so young and vulnerable made the elder boy's heart crumple. Fat tears were now running down Jeongguk's round cheeks, pooling next to his face where he had his scrunched face turned into the pillow. 

When he noticed the tears, Taehyung couldn't stand to just watch the younger be in pain, so he crouched next to the bed so that his eyes were about level with the sleeping boy's face and spoke lightly, "Jeonggukie? It's just a nightmare." 

When the younger didn't respond, he reached out and lightly shook his shoulder, the muscles tight under the younger's t-shirt evident through the touch. 

"Jeongguk-ah? Kookie?" No prevail, the boy continued to cry and squirm, his arms wrapped tightly around the bunched up comforter. "Baby, it's just a nightmare." He shook a bit harder. 

Then suddenly, Jeongguk's eyes snapped open, a wet audible gasp resounding from the boy's throat, his gaze glued to the ceiling. Unnervingly, his face displayed a look of pure and utter terror, and Tae's heart crumpled all the more. 

"Jeonggukie?" Tae said quietly, trying not to startle the already startled boy. Abruptly, his gaze snapped to Taehyung, as if he was just realizing that the Taehyung had been there the whole time. The moment their eyes met, Jeongguk visibly relaxed, his taut muscles unwinding and scared expression disappearing to relief. "Jeongguk?" Tae asked again.

"Hi." The younger smiled softly. His poor heart overwhelmed, Taehyung couldn't help the hand that came up to brush away the tear lines on Jeongguk's cheekbones. His thumb was feather light, afraid that the younger will push him away for some reason, which made no sense seeing as Taehyung had cried in front of Jeongguk a multitude of times. 

"What's wrong?" Tae asked, his thumb continuing to light caress the younger's face. Jeongguk didn't reply, he just looked back at him, surveying his face over and over, as if he was trying to either memorize his face or check if he was okay, neither making sense to the elder. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Jeongguk spoke, more like whispered, in his sleep-raspy voice, "Will you," he paused. "Will you lay with me? It's so fucking cheesy I know, but I think I just really need you right now."

Does this boy want Taehyung to die? Like seriously.

But, he couldn't show how frustrated he was getting because Jeongguk needed him. So, he wordlessly accepted, just climbing under the covers. But, instead of the "awkward laying next to each other but still apart" that he had been expecting, Jeongguk was suddenly wrapping his arms and pulling him close so that Taehyung had his head resting on the younger's hard chest. 

He is trying to kill him. Straight murder. 

His heart was going flipping insane at the feeling of Jeongguk's arms wrapped tightly around him. It wasn't like they hadn't hugged or partially cuddled before, it was just that this was a whole other level of intimacy. 

Because of the whole ordeal, there was no way that Taehyung was going to sleep, so he just laid there, attempting minimal to no movement so that the younger could rest. Unfortunately, from where his head was resting, he couldn't tell if Jeongguk was sleeping or not so he had to guess.

"I can't sleep."

Tae jumped slightly as the younger's gruff voice appeared through the silence, causing Jeongguk to chuckle lightly in response. Very funny, continuing to attempt murder like that. Taehyung was sincerely convinced that this boy was out to get him. Best thing to do is ignore and evade right?

"Psychology says talking about your nightmares can help them go away." Tae responded, lighting playing with a string on the duvet wrapped around them both.

"No it doesn't Tae." Jeongguk chuckled again, this time hard enough so that Taehyung could feel the rough rumbled throughout his whole head from where it was pressed to the younger's chest. 

Kinda tired and kinda fed up, Tae propped himself on his elbow so he could see Jeongguk's face. "Okay, so maybe it doesn't. But, can you blame me for wanting to know what has you so bothered? Maybe I can help." Taehyung said, his nose scrunching in aggitation. Something akin to sadness flashed across Jeongguk's face before quickly retreating.

"I don't think you can. Plus, I don't even remember what the dream was about." The younger insisted.

"Listen here bunny boy. By the haunted look on your face, I'm gonna call you out on that lie." Tae joked, not realizing at the time the seriousness of the confrontation. 

Jeongguk gave a deep sigh and palmed his face before bringing it up and brushing back his slightly sweaty fringe. He just looked so tired.

And that was probably why he said what he said.

"Fine. You want to know?" Jeongguk said, an unrecognizable expression crossing his face. Taehyung was slightly confused as to why this situation was so hard, but he did truly want to know in case he could help. He finally nodded in response, giving the younger boy the go ahead. 

And so he did. He told him everything.

Jeongguk's first love, Yejun, had been his best friend since he was in primary school. Both being boys one would think that would be their hardest obstacle, bit it wasn't. It was their fathers' jobs. Their forbidden love wasn't exactly a fairy tale, because instead of being royalty, they were mafia leaders. Yejun's family and the Jeon's had been in a a turf war for years. Jeongguk and Yejun had been friends just prior to the war and they had spent many risky and strategic nights finding their way to their other half.

Despite being mobsters, Jeongguk's parents still loved him deeply and would give him the world. That was why, when information submerged that put light on the young boys' relations on the year of Jeongguk's 17th birthday, they hadn't gotten mad, just disappointed that Jeongguk had thought not to trust them. The same could not have been said for Yejun's father. Everyone in the system knew of the old man's unnecessary cruelty and blood lust. The moment the proof of the two being together materialized, Yejun had been locked away from Jeongguk.

Sneakily knowing his was in, Jeongguk had snuck in one day after weeks without seeing his lover. Yejun's father caught them in the middle of their beautiful reunion, and instead of killing Jeongguk, he put a bullet in between his own son's eyes because he knew that would make Jeongguk suffer than any injury or death ever would. 

Obviously, Jeongguk had gotten better, but for the first 3 months after Yejun's death and funeral, he didn't make any move to get out of bed, turning away his parents and friends.

As time passed, Jeongguk healed, but with evidence of the nightmares, those years still haunted the boy to the core. 

 

* * *

 

To say that Taehyung was shocked would be and understatement. Definitely not in the top 100 things that he every expected to hear out of this boy's mouth ever.

It did explain some things, like how Jeongguk was just mysteriously really good at like every martial art and was strangely muscly for his age. Also explained that for as long as they had known the younger, neither Taehyung nor Jimin had ever met his parents or childhood friends, and obviously hadn't been to his hometown, despite it being the same place that Jimin was from. 

Jeongguk gave Taehyung some time to process all this new information, which he was thankful for. When Taehyung didn't say anything for a solid half hour, the both of them now sitting crossed legged and facing each other, Jeongguk started to get antsy. He rubbed his forearm repetitively and chewed deeply on his lip, probably drawing blood at some point. 

Then, out of left field, "I come with a lot of burdens. I understand if you don't think you can handle being around me." 

Taehyung laughed. He outright laughed. A full bellied, still low with his bass of a voice, but full. Jeongguk gave him an inquisitive look, obvious taken aback.

Once he finished wiping his eyes and collecting his demeanor, Tae spoke, "Why would I hate you for something so very far from your own fault?"

After comprehending the situation, Jeongguk's eyes filled with complete and utter, wow, adoration and endearment. 

"I don't know, you're just so so so important to me Taehyung. The reason I told you about Yejun is because I hadn't loved anyone since him.

Tae's heart dropped so far, you could hear the thud of it hitting the floor. But, he said nothing. 

"Yejun was why I never loved Yugyeom. But goddammit Tae, you just wormed your way in anyway."

Not quite comprehending, Tae spoke, "And your nightmares?"

"I have the dreams of the same things, and uh, they all end in me losing _you_ somehow."

Apparently, Taehyung's body was reacting faster than his brain, because before he even understood what Jeongguk was talking about, tears had sprung to his eyes and threatened to overflow. "But you're saying..." Taehyung whispered, still barely grasping the whole situation.

"I love you Kim Taehyung. I think I always have, but I pushed it aside when the dreams started because they showed me how easily I could lose you and how much I didn't want that to happen. I covered up my love for you with Yugyeom because I was so afraid that I'd actually lose you, and that it was worth being at an arms length away than seeing a single hair on your beautiful head get hurt because of me." From where Taehyung was sitting, he could see mirrored tears in the younger's eyes as well. Just as before, he reached out and brushed the tears away with his thumbs, this time with both hands cupping Jeongguk's face. His skin was warm under his touch, and before he knew it, he was leaning far into Jeongguk's personal space, stopping when there was about an inch or two separating their noses. He could feel the puffs of the younger's shallow breaths on his lips, Jeongguk's big eyes blown wide in surprise, but the endearment never leaving.

It finally settled. The weight of Jeongguk's words, he meant. The boy that captured at least 50% of all Taehyung's cognitive thoughts loved him back. 

With that last thought, the both of them simultaneously closed the few inches between them and slotted their lips together. It was better than Tae had ever imagined, kissing Jeongguk. The kiss was wet and salty from both of their tears, Jeongguk's continuous and Taehyung's only recently started ones. But, as emotionally tired as they both were, the kiss remained innocent, nothing beyond the slightly glide of Jeongguk's tongue against Taehyung inner lip, and Jeongguk's hands pressed firmly on Taehyung's waist.

"Holy fucking mother of balls, I love you too Jeon Jeongguk." Tae panted, his lips still pressed against Jeongguk. 

"No, I'll get you hurt." The younger grunted stubbornly but made no move to take his lips away from Taehyung's hot mouth.

"It would be worth it."

 


	12. About Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☼- Jimin  
> ☸- Yoongi  
> ☾- Taehyung  
> ✩- Jungkook

 

☼

 

Jimin hadn't exactly planned to stay the night at Yoongi's, it kind of just happened. They had ended up falling asleep not long after Yoongi's confession, although Jimin wasn't afraid to show the boy that his feelings were reciprocated prior to their collapse from exhaustion.

Despite not going to bed until around 5 a.m, he still ended up waking in the a.m, which was impressive, especially based on how tired he was last night. At first, he had no idea what time it was since the blinds had been pulled shut, but he had assumed by his body clock that it was somewhere before noon. After a bit of memory searching, all the stuff that had happened the night before came rushing back. Then he became extremely aware that there was one less person in the room than there should've been. 

Pulling his sore legs out of bed, Jimin went to open the blinds, immediately regretting it because, wow, was it really frickin' bright outside. With the sun reflecting off all the snow that had fallen the night before, Jimin was instantly blinded.

After rubbing the white spots away, he started to make his was to the door but caught sight of something on the nightstand on the side he had been sleeping prior. In excruciatingly neat handwriting was a note from Yoongi explaining his disappearance. 

The older boy had forgotten about a meeting with one of the entertainment companies and had left without wanting to disturb an, apparently, very peaceful looking Jimin. The paper also said that Jimin was welcome to help himself to anything in the apartment, just be mindful of his roommate's stuff. Jimin had totally forgotten that Namjoon was Yoongi's roommate, and that there was a possibility of the tall man coming home soon, or worse, already being home. Thankfully, as Jimin later discovered after scoping out the apartment, the elder was not within the premises.

The ending of the note made Jimin's tiny heart soar, his cheeks warming as he sleepily looked across the piece of post-it.

_wish i could've woken to your smiling face, but your rest is more important than my foolish wishes_

_-YG_

Scribbled along the bottom of the note was his phone number, which Jimin entered into a new contact and smiled widely. 

After reading the note, Jimin patted around the bed in search of his phone. After finding it shoved beneath one of the pillows, he checked and wasn't surprised. Nothing. Radio silence. It was expected since it was normal for Jimin to be out at the studio for this long of a period, so it made sense that neither of his roommates came asking. Even though they weren't searching yet, he suspected that Taehyung might be worried either way, so it was time to go home.

Jimin grinned to himself all the while getting ready to head back to his own dorm. A part of Jimin wanted to wait until Yoongi got back, but the sensible part knew that could be any long amount of time.

He decided to keep the fuzzy sweater and sweats that Yoongi had lent him, knowing full well the older would tell him to do the same. So, with that, and making sure to clean up their food cartons from the night before, Jimin made his way out of the apartment and onto the subway back to his dorm, not forgetting to grab his dance bag from where it lay thrown to the side by the door.

Jimin wasn't exactly sure what time it had been when he had woken up nor when he had left the apartment, but according to the subway lines, it was around 10 o'clock in the morning. There was no way that either Jeongguk or Taehyung were awake, since it was likely that they had both been up doing god knows what. That was why when he crept into the barely lit dorm, Jimin almost screamed. 

In the middle of Jeongguk's bed, both of roommates laid tangled together. But not like when Jimin and Taehyung cuddling where it's all limbs and drool. No, this was adorable cuddling, with Tae's head tucked perfectly under Jeongguk's chin and their hands intertwined on the younger boy's chest. 

It was alarming to say the least, but still really frickin adorable.

About time.

In order to give his friends some peace, Jimin dropped his dance bag off and made his way through the snow to the closest coffee shop. It was still early-ish in the morning, rounding to about 11 o'clock by then, so the shop was mostly deserted since it was located on campus, and there weren't classes that day, despite next week being midterm week. A small part of the dancer wanted to get back to the studio because he really was just wasting precious time waiting when he could be getting ready for midterms, but he had already trekked all the way out here and didn't have his dance stuff. 

After ordering a nice, hot green tea, he went and collapsed in one of the two-person booths, all other tables around him pretty much empty. Pulling out his phone, he finally sent a text to the newest number in his phone.

**Yoongi-hyung**

 

 _Good Morning Hyung_ \\(^o^)/

Sent 11:19 AM

Well, first mission accomplished. He knew Yoongi was in a meeting, so he wasn't going to respond right away. So, he sat and drank his tea whilst scrolling through his phone. The next text he got wasn't from who he had expected but knew was coming eventually.

**Tae Tae**

_saw yur bag was here when i went 2 bathroom. when did u come back_

_and where r u?_

Sent 11:26 AM

_earlier this morning, saw you and JK cuddling (0.o)*_

_@ cafe near library_

Sent 11:27 AM

_..._

_i'll tell u about it l8r k? k._

_omw btw_

Sent 11:28 AM

 

He knew the taller boy would wait to tell him, but Jimin was truly itching to know how that had happened of all things.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for the long wait, the musical and school has been killing me. I know the chapter is way too short but I needed to let you guys know that I’m not dead. ILY!!


	13. There Was Some Confessing and Some Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☼- Jimin  
> ☸- Yoongi  
> ☾- Taehyung  
> ✩- Jungkook

 

☼

 

Jimin had only been waiting 10 minutes when he was greeted with a jolt of the table as Taehyung threw his body into the seat opposite Jimin. The first thing Jimin noticed was the big smile on his face, his expression practically radiating happiness.

“Well, you have some explaining to do.” Jimin smirked. “I hope something actually happened.”

Tae pondered for a moment, his smile faltering  a little, but quickly coming back full brightness.

”Jeongguk and I kissed.” 

Wait, what? Jimin had assumed that maybe there had been some feeling confessed and maybe a little bit of cuddling, but kissing?

”Seriously?! Oh my god Tae! Now you really need to tell me what happened!” Jimin said excitedly, practically jumping up and down in his seat like a child.

He had obviously known that Tae had liked Jeongguk but hadn’t been 100% on the younger’s feelings. Jeongguk seemed to keep Taehyung at arms length sometimes, but not enough to come off as rude. Apparently, Jeongguk liked Taehyung back.

Taehyung’s smile again faltered but this time he seemed to be bothered about something. Jimin was about to ask the brunette what was going on, but the frown disappeared.

”He broke up with Yugyeom. Next thing I know, I’m waking up to Jungkook having a nightmare...and uh, I comforted him, there was some confessing and then some kissing.” Taehyung spoke, a light blush appearing in his cheeks. He really was so far gone for their bunny-smiling roommate. 

Honestly, the end of the confession reminded Jimin of his night prior. Thankfully he was already smiling at Taehyung’s story because the moment he was reminded of Yoongi, his heart soared and his grin definitely grew. 

What worried him was if he could tell Taehyung or not. Jimin knew Taehyung despised Yoongi, there was no doubt about it. After the initial incident, Jimin had agreed with Taehyung on his position of the boy, but now Jimin obviously knew that had changed for himself. 

Still, he couldn’t keep secrets from his best friend. Sure, they argued and bickered, but Jimin knew the guilty feelings of keeping something from Taehyung would eat away at him, and he’d eventually break.

 

* * *

 

And he did.

After the cafe, they both went back to the dorm to study for their upcoming midterms. They had both received a text from Jeongguk saying that the younger had gone out to lunch with Mingyu and BamBam. Of course, Jeongguk’s text to Taehyung was followed by a row of heart emojis whilst Jimin got a simple thumbs up. It had the boys playfully shoving eachother down the snowy walkway and giggling at how cute their younger roommate was. 

When they finally got back and had shaken off all the snow from their bodies, Jimin threw himself onto his bed with a music theory textbook. That was one of the classes that the pair shared which made studying easier. Taehyung collapsed into the desk chair and propped his feat up on the desk leisurely. 

As the studying progressed, the irking feeling of Jimin’s secret continued in the back of his conscience. He tried to ignore it to the best of his ability. Keyword: tried.

They successfully studied for about an hour and a half before Jimin couldn’t take it anymore. No matter what Taehyung was going to say, it didn’t beat the inner guilt he felt.

"Tae, I..uh..I saw Yoongi again." Jimin said quietly, fiddling with his small fingers. The tapping of Taehyung's pen against the desk abruptly stopped.

After a few moments of tense silence, Taehyung spoke, "So that's where you were?" He didn't look at Jimin as he spoke, just continued to look out the window which masked Jimin from being able to see the other boy's facial expressions. But, from the tone of his voice, he was not happy.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you before. I hate lying to you." Jimin replied, still quiet. He hoped that the guiltiness in his voice would should the other boy just how upset and apologetic he was. 

Taehyung simply sighed. "Is that why you were in such a good mood this morning? Afterglow?" Taehyung's voice caught a slightly aggressive tone. Well, he was insinuating that two had slept together again, which they hadn't.

"It's not like that! We didn't even have sex!" Jimin grasped, wishing his best friend would just look at him so that he wasn't speaking to the back of his head.

Jimin got his wish. Once Jimin spoke, Taehyung whirled around. His usually soft brown eyes were narrowed into thin slits and his smile twisted into a strong sneer. 

 "Oh really?" Taehyung practically growled. "How am I supposed to believe you if you so easily kept this from me in the first place?"

"It was last night! And can't you see that I'm obviously in a fit over lying to you! Jesus, Taehyung you don't even know the guy!" Jimin spat back. Both boys were now glaring strongly at each other.

"I know enough about him. I know that he's slept with pretty much everyone I know. I know that he's a pretentious prick that thinks he can throw around who ever he wants without casualties." Taehyung stood out of his chair to glare down at Jimin, who still was sitting on his bed. But not for long, because the shorter man soon stood and crossed his arms in from of his roommate. 

"First of all, what you  _know_ is rumors. You have yet to have a civilized conversation with Yoongi so you can save your wise man bull for later. He's not a bad guy, he just used to have a bad way of doing things."

"This is coming from the guy who was cursing his name not two months ago."

"And I regret that. I was making assumptions before I even knew him."

"Is all of this supposed to make me like him? Because it's not." Taehyung set his jaw and held his glare, not breaking once. Jimin knew that he held no chance in defeating him when the taller boy was feeling stubborn. 

"I'm going to let you think about how much of a judgmental jerk you are being right now." Jimin turned on his heal, yet again being the person to bow out of the argument and leave. Jimin was often the only one of the two to see reason at a point of high intensity like right then. "I am going for a walk. Get some studying done." 

This time, Taehyung didn't even think to stop him, just said, harsh and clear, "I hope you realize what a mistake you are making, putting your trust in someone you barely know over your best friend. When he hurts you, there won't be any I-told-you-so's, because it is inevitable." 

With that, Jimin shrugged his shoes on, grabbed his jacket and left, not one stopping him this time.

 


	14. Do You Like Pineapple on Your Pizza?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, and hmm fluff?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☼- Jimin  
> ☸- Yoongi  
> ☾- Taehyung  
> ✩- Jungkook[
> 
> unedited]

 

☼ **  
**

 

**Yoongi-hyung**

 

_u still busy?_

Sent 2:01

_not anymore, what's up :)_

Sent 2:01

_can we see each other?_

Sent 2:02

_yeah, my place or your place? or somewhere else?_

Sent 2:02

_definitely not my place_

Sent 2:02

_okay? so..._

Sent 2:03

_how about yurs?_

Sent 2:03

_one sec_

Sent 2:03

_namjoon won't leave, u sure?_

Sent 2:05

_yeah he's fine_

Sent 2:05

_ok, see u in a bit_

Sent 2:06

 

 

The subway ride wasn't that long, so Jimin was at Yoongi's in decent time. The surroundings were starting to become familiar, since he had just left the same apartment complex that morning. Jimin was able to make it up to Yoongi's door without having to ask, which made him feel weirdly proud. 

The door opened after a few knocks. 

"Hey."

"Hi."

Shit. Jimin never swore but he seriously couldn't think about anything else. The first time Jimin had met Yoongi, he had been in tight party clothes. Then last night he had been wearing sweats and then more sweats. But, Jimin had yet to see clean cut business Yoongi. It was apparent that the boy had just come from his meeting because he wore fitting black slacks, a dark blue sweater and a black, wool suit jacket over top to keep out the cold. He had on shiny Italian shoes and Jimin thought he spotted a Rolex on his wrist. His usual carelessly styled mint hair was in more a neatly styled fashion and he was wearing glasses. GLASSES. Jimin about combusted on the spot.

After a brief staring contest between the two, Yoongi finally spoke, "Do you...ugh...want to come in?"

That pulled Jimin from his small freak-out session and he felt his cheeks color. At that, the elder smirked lightly and stepped out of the way to allow the orange-haired boy into his apartment. The room was exactly the same as it was when Jimin had left that morning, except for the cup of coffee sitting on the dining table and the purple-haired senior lounging on the couch, seemingly engage in a thick book. 

Jimin respectfully toed his shoes off at the door and set them on the neat shoe rack. He was about to ask Yoongi here he should put his coat when he felt large hands grasp the collar to his jacket from behind and slide it off his shoulders. To say that Jimin didn't gasp softly and immediately redden would be a _huge_ lie. He turned around just in time to see a slightly blushing Yoongi settle Jimin's jacket onto the coat rack. Not being able to help himself, Jimin giggled at the sight of a shy Yoongi, and immediately regretted it because the elder quickly brought his hands up to cover his embarrassment. As said before, a shy Yoongi is a cute Yoongi, so apparently Jimin lost all sense of self control when Yoongi got shy. Yes, that is definitely why Jimin closed the single step worth of distance between the two of them and grasped Yoongi's hands, drawing them away to reveal a still very red Yoongi.

"Don't hide from me." Jimin whispered lightly, still not sure what he was doing and why.

Yoongi tried to turn his face away from Jimin to hide again, and Jimin was about to cup his cheek but there was a brief cough from the living room that had the pair shooting away from each other, both of their faces like tomatoes. 

"Mind getting a room? You do have one, don't you hyung?" Namjoon spoke, a smirk evident in the tone of his voice.

"Oh please Joon-ah, I never comment when you and Seokjin are getting cosy together," Yoongi smirked in response, knowing that it would get a reaction from the younger man. Yoongi turned to a still red Jimin and added, "That's Joon's boyfriend."

Jimin nodded, still slightly embarrassed. A beat later and Joon was sputtering out a mix of "he's not my boyfriend'"s and "it's not like that"s. Yoongi simply chuckled and started towards his room, motioning for Jimin to follow. Thankfully, Namjoon was too busy mumbling that he failed to make a response to Yoongi about Jimin being the first person he had ever had return to his apartment.

The moment Yoongi's door was closed, Jimin collapsed onto the older's bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had just happened.

Thankfully, Yoongi was very perceptive, and could tell Jimin needed a moment, so he plopped himself down in his desk-one of the few pieces of furniture in his room- and started answering some emails or something of the sort.

Despite his head still swimming from his fight with Taehyung, there were new questions popping up in his head.  _Were him and Yoongi dating?_ Frankly, Jimin knew close to nothing about the boy, like what was his favorite color? Did he like pineapple on his pizza or sugar in his coffee? No, probably not. Yoongi seemed like a black coffee kind of person. 

"Hyung?" 

There came a grunt in response from the desk, which was enough for Jimin.

"Do you like pineapple on your pizza?"

There came another grunt, this time stopping halfway through and then a sound of shuffling around, which Jimin assumed was Yoongi turning to look at Jimin in surprise. "What?"

"I asked if you liked pineapple on your pizza."

There was a moment of silence, then, "Do  _you_ like pineapple on your pizza?" 

"I asked you first," Jimin pouted, still not taking his eyes off the ceiling.

"Where is this coming from Jimin-ah?"

He liked that, the way Yoongi said is name. He could get used to that.

"I don't know, I guess I just realized last night happened yet we literally know nothing about each other." 

Again, the elder stayed silent for a few moments, mulling over it. 

"I guess that's true," he responded. Then there was a rustling and suddenly a dip in the bed as Yoongi sat down next to where Jimin was laying on his back. The elder's jacket had been discarded, leaving him in his blue sweater and slacks.

"First, don't you want to get changed? Those pants don't look very comfortable to be sitting around in." The younger commented, now finally being about to see the elder properly. Yoongi just chuckled, but still got off the bed and headed towards his wardrobe. 

"Seriously Jimin-ah, we've been apart for a few hours and you are already asking me to take my clothes off?" The elder said as he pulled yet another pair of sweats out of his drawer.

Now it was Jimin's turn to sputter, "Um-that's not what I meant- Agh! Hyung!" The younger then ended up squealing in frustration and shoving his face into one of Yoongi's pillows, attempting to ignore the fact that they smelled just like Yoongi, which was extremely distracting and NOT easy to ignore. From where his face was squashed in the pillow, Jimin could here Yoongi still chuckling at the younger's antics, which only made Jimin more frustrated. 

 "Okay, what do you want to know about me?" Yoongi asked once he was sat next to Jimin, with his back against the headboard whilst Jimin continued to keep his faced squished in the pillow. At the question, Jimin finally looked up and glared, expecting the elder to continue to tease him, but all he was met with was pure fondness. When their eyes met, Yoongi mumbled out a small "cute," that had Jimin smashing his face back into the pillow all over again to cover up his blush.

Once he was certain the blush was gone, he glanced back up at Yoongi, and he was still staring fondly. This time, Jimin just cracked a timid smile and cleared his throat to finally answer his question.

"I don't really know, I guess I just want to get to know you better." As he spoke, he could see that the elder understood, so his timid smile formed into a full-on grin, his eyes disappearing with his eye smile. He could've sworn he caught Yoongi saying another, "cute" but it was covered with a cough as he readjusted himself in bed in obvious preparation. 

"Three, white, basketball, March 9th 1993, my fingers, and you."

Jimin blinked a few times, having suffered from major whiplash. 

"Um, what?"

"Favorite number, favorite color, favorite sport, birthday, favorite part of my body, and the one thing I'd do for the rest of my life."

...

...

parkjimin.exe error 404

...

Let's just say it took Jimin a few seconds to catch onto the last one.

Because when he does, he almost falls off the bed. 

And Yoongi knows. He knows what he said and it's effect. He frickin' knows.

So, a flustered Jimin acts irrationally. He sits up, grabs a pillow and hits Yoongi, hard, in the face.

"Yah! Jimin-ah! What the hell!" Normally, the elder's yelling might've startled Jimin, but with it laced with Yoongi's high-pitched, breathy laugh, there was nothing to take seriously.

"You can't just- just SAY things like that!" Jimin groaned, hitting Yoongi again, this time in the chest. having abuse being the only way to express his aggravation. Yoongi doesn't respond, too busy laughing deflecting Jimin's hits. Having been up late, fatigue takes over Jimin, and he soon gives up, just slouching against the headboard next to Yoongi, a foot of space between the two of them. Jimin had his legs tucked up to his chest and his head resting between his legs, returning to his headspace as he had in the beginning of the whole conversation.

The whole "fight" had been a good distraction from the turmoil that still sat within Jimin about his fight with Taehyung and about where Yoongi and he stood. He needed to talk to Yoongi about Taehyung. For some reason he felt obligated to apologize for his friend's rash behavior although it had yet come to effect the elder. 

Oh, and don't even start him on where the pair stood, as well, a pair. He knew the conversation was inevitably going to be awkward, especially since Yoongi hadn't been in an actual relationship since high school. 

"Jimin-ah, did I lose you there?" 

His gaze snapped to Yoongi, hoping that he hadn't been trying to get Jimin's attention for a long time. "Sorry hyung, was just thinking."

"It's alright," Yoongi smiled, his hand twitching where it laid resting in his lap as if he was tempted to reach out and touch Jimin, but was holding himself back. "What about you? What are some things about you?"

After a minute of reminding himself of what Yoongi had said, but forgetting the last one, he responded, "Three as well actually, light blue, dance, October 13th 1995, and my legs."

Yoongi smirked at the lack of an answer to the last question, but still made sure to soak in everything the younger said.

"I hate my height, because everyone on my dance team nicknamed me 'mochi' and calls me cute and I hate it," Jimin pouted, his brows furrowing and his face scrunching up.

Yoongi almost busted the  _fattest_ uwu. This boy was not seriously real. But, he still felt bad because he partially understood the height problem.

"Yeah, my friends just call me grandpa because I'm short."

"And grumpy." Jimin mumbled, but his lips upturned a tad. Yoongi sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing there was no where to go from here.

"Jimin-ah, what's really on your mind? Clearly there is something more than this bothering you."

Which problem does Jimin start with? The one where it could end up being awkward or the one where it could end up awkward? Wow, great choices he had there. 

 


	15. What Are We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently they just can't keep their hands off of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☼- Jimin  
> ☸- Yoong  
> ☾- Taehyung  
> ✩- Jungkook
> 
> [unedited]

 

☼

 

"Hyung, do you remember Taehyung?" 

So, obviously you can see which problem Jimin went with first.

"Yeah, your slightly obnoxious roommate? I remember him." 

The only thing that made this awkward was what if Yoongi remember sleeping with Taehyung? Because for some reason that seemed like a very plausible thing to happen right at that moment. Then Jimin would need hell itself to open up and swallow him whole because there would be _no_  coming back from that.

"Well, he um is also my best friend, obviously, and he um, well he doesn't really approve of you." Now, saying it out loud, it sounded a lot stupider because why would a guy need his best friend's approval? He's his own person and could make his own choices. But, for some reason, it was a big deal, and he hoped Yoongi didn't think it was stupid.

"Is there anything I can do to change his mind?" And damn, if Jimin was wrong. Of course Yoongi wouldn't think he was stupid. Yoongi was Yoongi. Kind, caring, and shy Yoongi. "Is there a particular reason why he doesn't like me? I know there are always a few possibilities."

Whelp, there it was. The question he had been dreading. He could skirt around it, right? "I mean, you know that there are all those rumors surrounding you, unrealistic as they are." 

"I only met him briefly, but he doesn't seem like one to fall prey to simply rumors." 

He was screwed, because what else does he say? Here it goes, "Well, you see, apparently you two... slept together... a while ago." 

As expected, eyes widened. But no, Jimin couldn't stop there. "And um, you don't remember that..." 

In comes the silence.

And a muttered, "Shit."

Park Jimin is a grade A mess. So of course, why not keep talking to fill the awkward silence? "So he doesn't like you because you didn't recognize him and thinks the rumors are true because of that one time. But I know you're not like that, so I told him off, and left the dorm after our fight once he had found out that we had been together last night. And that's why I texted you because I had no where to go and I'll shut up now."

Yup: a mess.

Yoongi's hands rubbed at his face before briefly grasping his hair, making it stand on end due to the product in it from earlier. Normally, Jimin would've cooed, but now _was not_ the time. 

"God, I'm sorry." 

Wasn't  _exactly_  what Jimin had been expecting. 

"I'm such an ass Jimin-ah, I'm sorry I'm messing up your friendship." 

Definitely not what Jimin had been expecting. He couldn't let Yoongi beat himself up for this.

"Hyung, no. It's not your fault. I know you've changed. I understand that you've made mistakes. You're not the one messing it up, it's the fact that Taehyung is unwilling to accept that you have changed. Please don't blame yourself," Jimin almost pleaded.

During the whole debacle, the pair had done their best to stay the foot apart that they had started at, but Jimin couldn't just sit there and watch Yoongi in distress. So, he turned in his spot and grabbed Yoongi's hands in between two of his own. This caused Yoongi to look over at Jimin, which didn't help because not only could he feel the guilt coming off of the boy in waves, but now he could see it in his expression. 

And again, Park Jimin was a mess. Always was when it came to Min Yoongi. So, he did the only thing he could think of to reassure the elder that he wasn't upset at him.

He removed one his hands from Yoongi's and cupped Yoongi's face lightly, finally leaning forward and pressing his lips gently, but firmly to Yoongi's.

They hadn't kissed or even touched for that matter since their confession last night. Last night had been emotional but also heavily laced with the mutual fatigue that they had been under. Now, although still slightly tired, the pair were very awake and aware of what was going on. 

So, when their lips touched, Yoongi gasped lightly, his empty hand finding purchase on Jimin's neck, whilst the one in Jimin's other hand intertwined their fingers. Jimin could physically feel the elder relax under his touch, so he angled his head slightly and deepened the kiss. 

"Jimin-ah." Yoongi practically whimpered during a brief break for air. He was cut off when Jimin captured his lips again, this time not exactly as gentle. 

"Shhh hyung," Jimin whispered, his lips a mere millimeter from Yoongi's as he spoke. 

To think, Jimin and Yoongi had just been talking about Yoongi sleeping with Jimin's best friend, yet here they are.

Soon enough, Yoongi released their intertwined fingers and pulled Jimin into his lap so the younger was straddling him.

All thoughts of their previous conversation gone, Yoongi quickly took the lead and began kissing down Jimin's neck. He left open-mouth kisses down his collarbone until he hit the younger's t-shirt.

"Off." Yoongi almost growled, sending shivers up and down Jimin's spine. 

With that, Jimin quickly discarded himself of his shirt and tossed it aside. The moment Jimin's arms were back down, Yoongi's lips were back on his neck. This time, the kisses were much more teeth rather than lips, and each sting sent a shiver straight to Jimin's pants.

Jimin ignored the flutter of adoration when he realized Yoongi was only leaving marks that could easily be covered and concealed by clothing. The fact that the elder was paying that much attention and care despite being aroused made Jimin want to squeal. But he didn't, because that would be weird, especially with the position that they were in.

"Yoongi," Jimin sighed as the man's large hands began to knead his ass. Jimin vividly remembered Yoongi doing something akin to that the first time they had sex. Wow, that had been a while ago. Probably why they were both so hungry.

"Jesus Christ baby. I haven't been able to think about anyone else let alone touch anyone, since the moment I laid eyes on you." Yoongi praised, continuing his trail of kisses as he spoke, making Jimin preen. Jimin hadn't even thought about if Yoongi had been with anyone else since they had slept together, but the idea that Jimin had that much of a hold on the elder made everything so much more intense. "It's just been you, you, and you." 

"Hyung!" Jimin flushed, the praise almost too much, as it all went south.

"What? You like it when I tell you that it was your name I was moaning every time I got myself off? That the thought of your thighs alone was enough to get me cumming?" Yoongi's gravelly voice spoke against Jimin's skin. It really was too much, and Jimin gasped, because it all went to his dick, and now the orange-haired boy was getting painfully hard and he hadn't actually been touched there yet.

"Yoongi stop," He gasped, and the elder slowed for a moment, genuinely concerned that he had done something bad. "This isn't fair. I can't just sit here and let you take care of me." 

 

* * *

 

☸

 

The elder chuckled a bit, but gave in, because who was he to refuse a tousled Park Jimin? So, he didn't protest when the younger proceeded to take off Yoongi's sweater and toss it near his own shirt. He then began to push Yoongi so that the elder was sprawled out under him. Normally, he wouldn't mind getting a blow job from Park Jimin , because  _those lips,_ but he also knew if he did, that would be the end of him and he didn't want the whole thing to be over just yet. So, as Jimin was about to shuffle down Yoongi's legs, Yoongi leaned heavily to the right and rolled them over, causing to Jimin to let out an indignant yelp, but in the end successfully switching their positions.

"Yoongi, what was that?" Jimin's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion as he now looked up instead of down.

"Call me eager, but let's get straight to the point. Pants, off, please," Yoongi smiled, trying not to sound too desperate. 

Jimin soaked in the information for a few beats before practically whining, "But hyung, I wanted to ride you."

Honestly, Yoongi was surprised he hadn't came right then and there because Park Jimin was pure, unadulterated sin. It was all Yoongi could do to lean forward and rest his forward on Jimin's slightly sweaty collarbone instead of combusting.

"Jimin, the things you do to me." 

The younger smiled widely, because he was now fully aware of the control he had over his hyung. 

 

* * *

  

☼

 

"Hyung?" 

A simple grunt was his answer, which Jimin was getting used to as an answer for anything. 

"What are we?" As cliche as the question was, it was still loaded. When no answer (or grunt) came, Jimin lifted his head off Yoongi's chest to look up at his face. The elder was squinting at the ceiling, most likely deep in thought. When Jimin started getting slightly insecure, because he  _wasn't_ answering, he began to sit up, but Yoongi's arm that was wrapped around Jimin's waist tightened and drew Jimin's attention back to Yoongi's face.

He was no longer staring at the ceiling, but was staring at Jimin. Here it would come, rejection. Or worse, let's keep this "casual." Please, nothing ever stays casual. 

"Jiminie." 

A breath he hadn't known he had been holding rushed out. That was a new one. He  _really_ liked that one. 

Jimin stared back at Yoongi, seemingly unable to tear his gaze away from the elder's deep brown eyes. Yoongi's free hand came and cupped Jimin's face, guiding it so that Jimin's chin was resting on Yoongi's chest, right in between his pectorals. This way, the pair were comfortably looking into each other's eyes and there was no strained necks. 

For some reason, that action alone seemed to calm Jimin, but there was still a twinge of "What If..." in the back of his head the wouldn't go away.

"I like you Jiminie." Yoongi sighed, as if he had been holding it in like Jimin's breath. Yet, it wasn't the first time he had said it, so it wasn't really much of a confession. Except, this time, Jimin knew there was more coming, so this held a lot more promise that the exhausted words of two sleepless idiots that morning. 

Yoongi brought the hand that had been holding Jimin's waist up and began lightly playing with the younger's hair, making Jimin smile because despite being nervous, it was nice.

"I really like you Jiminie. So much so that I want to take it slow with you. Enjoy the little things, you know?" Yoongi smiled softly, his hand never stilling in Jimin's hair as he spoke. "I want to take you on dinner dates and watch movies. Basically do all the things that stupid previous me never would've dreamed of doing. I want to show stupid previous me I'm happy and that's it's okay to let yourself be happy." 

As Yoongi spoke, Jimin's heart was a fluttering mess, but his grin only grew. 

"I am so fucking happy. You make me happy. And you deserve to be as happy as you make me and much more. So I'm going to treat you the way you deserve and properly date you. Not this casual shit we've got going."

Jimin chuckled. Internally, Jimin wanted to squeal, but again, didn't think this was the right time and place. Basically, Jimin: a blushing mess. "So...boyfriends?"

"Not yet love. I said we are going to take things slow, and I want to properly ask you when the time comes, like with roses and shit." 

Jimin: even more of a blushing mess. Scratch that, a blushing catastrophe. But, despite being a ~~mess~~ catastrophe, he was surprisingly okay with taking things slow. Because that meant Yoongi was trying a lot and that played with Jimin's heartstrings in a way nothing had before.

 

* * *

 

"So Taehyung understandably doesn't like me?"

"He'll warm up to you...eventually."

"Yah! Park Jimin! I'm not that bad."

"Whatever you say hyung, whatever you say."


	16. I Need to Leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☼- Jimin  
> ☸- Yoong  
> ☾- Taehyung  
> ✩- Jungkook

 

☾

 

“Maybe you should text him.”

Taehyung and Jeongguk were laying in the younger’s bed; Had been since Kookie had come back from his usual early morning gym session. Taehyung had himself wrapped around Jeongguk like a koala bear.  A very pouty koala bear.

“No, because that would mean I’m giving in, and I’m not.”

Jeongguk had come back to the dorm yesterday to see an extremely distraught Taehyung curled up in a blanket eating Pringles. After unwrapping the elder and getting him to release his iron grip on the circular can, Jeongguk had been able to coax the story out of him, although Taehyung thought that he had really fought hard to be stoic (not really). He just couldn’t resist Jeongguk and his concerned bunny eyebrows.

“Baby,” Jeongguk sighed, “I can see where you are coming from, but you realize that he is about as stubborn as you are, and that he’ll never come home unless you apologize.”

Of course, Taehyung knew that. He always knew how Jimin was feeling. That was part of the reason why the argument had escalated as much as it had. He had known that Jimin was falling for Min Yoongi, and that it was going to screw Jimin up a lot when Yoongi proved to him how horrendous of a person he was. Jimin knew that Taehyung could see how Yoongi was, he knew how Taehyung could see how anyone was. But no, Jimin was too far gone.

What Taehyung _was_ thankful for was his amazing boyfriend. (They had decided on skipping the pre-dating phase because they literally knew everything about each other) When Taehyung had mentioned the particular reason why Taehyung hated Yoongi, instead of getting awkward like Tae had assumed, Jeongguk had been respectful and gave a simple, “That was the past baby. No judgement.” And Taehyung melted. Like a puddle of goo, all over the floor. 

Taehyung continued being stalwart on out-waiting his annoying best friend, so that's what he did: wait. After waking up around noon, the couple had lazed around for a few hours until the youngest decided that he should probably study a little bit. 

"Taehyung, your calculus exam isn't going to study for itself," the younger bantered from his spot at his desk where he was casual typing away at his laptop. 

But Taehyung was insistent on waiting, which included not doing anything else. "I'm busy."

"What? Sitting on your bed and staring at me?"

It was true that that was how Taehyung had been passing his time. Waiting was less boring when he could simply watch his boyfriend's adorable eyebrows when he was dealt a particularly difficult problem. 

"I'm not distracting you, so what's the problem?" Tae sighed. He was laying on his stomach on his bed with his head supported by his hands, giving him the perfect view of the boy in front of him.

"You are a little distracting." Jeongguk huffed, finally looking over at the elder. Taehyung simply smiled innocently in return. "Fine, if you're not busy, can you go through the mail? I know that Jimin had dropped it on his desk, but I had never thought to look through it."

Taehyung guessed that looking through mail was mellow enough as to not disrupt his waiting, unlike studying, so he rolled off the bed and waltzed over to their other roommate's desk. Everything on the desk was in pristine order, from the color coordination of Jimin's pens to the trio of healthy succulents equidistant from each other on the far side of the desk. It was so very 'Jimin' that Taehyung almost wanted to subtly mess some things up just to piss the other off. But, before he could be a nuisance, he spotted the neatly piled stack of envelopes and immediately became distracted.

He took the pile into his hands and began rifling through. There were a few letters and a postcard for Jimin from his brother who was currently traveling abroad- Taehyung had no idea where, a bill to Taehyung about his Funimation subscription- which he tucked under his arm, and a few other bits of junk mail. The thing that really caught his eye was the crisp envelope second to last to the bottom of the pile. There was no return address, but the envelope was addressed- in very neat handwriting- to Jeongguk.

"Hey Kookie," Taehyung called to the boy in question, and got a  _hm_ in response. "Were you expecting any mail?"

That caught the younger's attention.

"No, not that I can think of," Jeongguk replied, his already big hazel eyes widening when Taehyung handed him the letter.

Not thinking much of it, Taehyung set the rest of the unimportant mail back onto Jimin's desk, and ripped open his own letter. It was just telling him that he could easily switch to email reminders instead of getting mail each month and save some trees, but Taehyung was too pleased with knowing that he would get something just for himself each month in the mail since he never got much else. 

After reading over the letter and then discarding it into the recycling bin under Jimin's desk, he plopped back into his position on the bed. Earlier he had been too absorbed in his own stuff to notice the shift in Jeongguk's demeanor. 

Taehyung instantly knew that it had to do with Jeongguk's family. Although he had only known about the younger's past for a few days, he could already sense a similar tone to the one the younger had held the first time they had ever discussed the topic. It was where he was seemingly okay on the outside, but Taehyung could tell that Jungkook was becoming increasingly on edge. 

"Jeonggukkie, what is it ba-?"

"I need to leave." Jeongguk abruptly stood up, his chair skidding backwards.

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" Taehyung asked loudly, very very confused. The younger simply avoided his glance and speedily stalked around him. The whiplash was beginning to hit Taehyung. What was going on? 

Jeongguk got down beside his bed and reached beneath before grasping something and pulling it out. It was a black backpack. He was leaving, like LEAVING leaving. The younger paid no mind to Taehyung as he began packing the backpack, only throwing in the essentials. How he could ignore Tae's, "What the hell Jeongguk"s and his "Talk to me baby"s, Taehyung would never know. 

Taehyung was just so fed up and confused that he finally had enough and grabbed Jeongguk's wrist as it was midway through putting a sweatshirt into the bag. The younger immediately froze, and his head slowly turned to Taehyung. For some reason, with the way that Jeongguk had been ignoring him, Taehyung had assumed he would be angry when the elder finally grabbed him. What he was not expecting where pleading tear-rimmed eyes.

"Baby?" Taehyung choked, his free hand flying up to Jeongguk's cheek. The younger didn't respond immediately, his eyes just flitting over Taehyung face as if to memorize each detail. 

"I need to leave," he finally said, yet it was only a repeat of his earlier sentence. 

"What are you talking about? Please tell me what's going on baby, I'm freaking out," Taehyung begged.

Again the younger stayed silent, searching Taehyung's eyes before whispering, "I need to keep you safe."

Taehyung started, his pinched eyebrows raising, "Keep me safe from what? Is it because I know? I told you I would keep your secret safe."

Jeongguk exhaled and closed his eyes, just simply breathing and thinking.

Taehyung kept speaking, "I won't be safe unless you tell me what the fuck is going on."

"Taehyung."

"Don't  _Taehyung_ me! Just tell me what's going on!"

At last, the youngest gave in and went limp, leaning into the hand that still rested on his cheek. 

"It was a letter from my mom."

So Taehyung had be right.

"I'm 20 years old."

"...Um, yes?" Taehyung knew, Jeongguk had turned 20 that past September. "And?"

"Well, in my family- my clan-, when someone turns 20 they get...inducted." 

There was a long drawn out silence to let the information settle. Taehyung didn't quite understand what the younger meant, so he was hoping that he would reiterate.

Thankfully enough he did speak, "My family's clan thinks that 20 is the age where you are no longer foolish, yet we know that fails to be the case for some. Basically, it's when the clan makes you chose what part you want to play. Because it is a little old fashioned, most women have a choice, but able-bodied men... like me, not so much."

Then it hit Taehyung. Jeongguk was 20, which was when the clan inducted their members. He was going to have to do mafia things. His Jeongguk, doing illegal things? 

"Wha- what are you going to do? Why are you worried about me? I'm more worried about your safety!" Taehyung felt panic tinge the sides of his thoughts, spreading quickly. "Jeongguk you can't- I mean what are- this isn't-"

Jeongguk used the grip that Taehyung still had wrapped around his wrist to pull Taehyung to his chest, causing the older to be cut off with an  _oof_. The younger's arms immediately wrapped around Taehyung and leaned down slightly to tuck his head into the crook of the older's neck. Taehyung's arms instinctively went around Jeongguk's neck and wound tight, fearful to let go. 

They stood there like that for what seemed like not long enough, but still forever, the younger inhaling the scents of his best friend and boyfriend. What scared Taehyung the most was that to him and to what he had just learned, this seemed like a _last time_ kind of moment.

"I'm not doing it."

Taehyung could barely hear Jeongguk, his voice muffled by the elder's shirt, but he could mostly make it out.

"My parents don't want me to either. In the letter, my mom warned me about the clan and that her and Dad don't want me live the life they do." 

From the story Taehyung had heard prior from the boy, Jeongguk's parents were good people, just weren't brought up in the right lifestyles. What he understood was that they had both been born into the clan, which meant marrying inside the clan, which meant no escape. They were just trying to get their baby boy out of the cycle.

"They said that they've kept me hidden well enough from the clan while I've been at college, but I... I don't want to risk hurting you."

At that, Taehyung unwound his arms and pulled back enough to look at Jeongguk's face. "You know, this seems like that thing in all the sappy movies where you push me away to keep me safe, but all it does is get me hurt, and then we realize that we are really safer together," Taehyung said, a small smiling breaking his lips.

The younger just shook his head lightly, not really finding the amusement in the joke when the reality of it all was staring at them in the face. 

"If your parents say not to worry, then I won't worry. The best way to get through this is to go on living. We can be cautious, but I choose to trust your parents," the elder admits. 

"Why can't our lives be normal? Like why can't we be normal college students with normal college student issues?" Jeongguk exhaled, his hands still tightly wound around the elder. 

"Normal is boring. We can leave the normal to Jimin and his stupid asshole fuckbuddy," Taehyung smirked and pecked the younger, eliciting a minuscule upturn of the lips. "Speaking of Jimin, don't you think he deserves to know?"

"About what?" The younger asked, hazel eyes returning to their normal tea saucer size in question.

"Ugh I don't know? Maybe that you're the son of a mobster and that you're currently being hunted?" He almost scoffed out of obviousness.

"Didn't we just have a conversation about how they don't know where I am and that I'm safe? You seriously confuse me sometimes. You tell me not to worry so I'm not worrying," Jeongguk insisted. 

"But he's our best friend and roommate, doesn't he deserve to know?" Taehyung responded. After the argument he and Jimin had had the night before, the idea of keeping something so big from Jimin made the topic of Yoongi pale in comparison to the bomb Taehyung held. 

The younger just nodded sagely but said, "You know him though. He will get all paranoid and anxious. On top of that he has all this Yoongi stuff going on plus his exams."

It made sense. Taehyung realized how that could easily overload their other roommate. He tended to be a shoulder to cry on for a lot of people but once it came to his own problems, he had a really hard time keeping himself floating. Still didn't stop the spread of guilt in the pit of his stomach when he agreed with, "You're right."

"It's for his own good."

Jeongguk's reassurance didn't completely rid the elder of guilt, but it helped change the boil to a simmer. 

 


	17. Whatever My Sunshine Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter occurs simultaneously with Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☼- Jimin  
> ☸- Yoong  
> ☾- Taehyung  
> ✩- Jungkook
> 
> [unedited]

 

☼

 

"Maybe you should go home?"

Jimin's gaze snapped up from the orange he was currently attempting to peel. Yoongi had let the comment out amidst blowing the steam off his coffee.

"Wow, you _really_ don't like me hyung. Tryin' to get rid of me?" The younger smirked, hoping to avoid the real meaning behind the suggestion.

Yoongi simply rolled his eyes and replied, "You know what I mean. It's not that I don't want you here, it's that I think you should try and work things out with Taehyung."

Jimin groaned and leaned back, just narrowly missing the cabinet behind him. The pair were in the middle of eating breakfast; Jimin was seated on the counter, his legs swinging back in forth as he continued his quest to peel his orange. Yoongi was leaning against the island opposite him, his coffee slowly being drunk.

"It's not worth it, he doesn't care," Jimin answered after some silence, "I could be dead and he would have no idea." 

Again, the elder just rolled his eyes and continued to watch with high eyebrows as Jimin struggled to peel his orange. Finally, he got it fairly clean and let out a whoop before plopping a slice into his mouth and grinning at Yoongi. Not long after did Yoongi drain his coffee and set the mug in the sink, but not before muttering a small  _cute_ in Jimin's direction that had Jimin's cheeks pinking. 

With one last glance, Yoongi exited the kitchen and left Jimin to his own devices.

The duo had decided on their days in bed that morning. Jimin had awoken to the shifting of the mattress as the elder had gotten out of bed to use the bathroom. Since he was already awake, he had decided to check his phone. The clock read  _6:08_ and Jimin almost outwardly groaned. After their activities the day before, he and Yoongi had lazed around by watching TV and just talking, sometimes being joined by Namjoon. Turned out Yoongi isn't that bad of a cook and had made Jimin a small but thoughtful dinner that night before they decided to turn in. Well, not before some more 'activities'. Not a single question arose from Yoongi as to him sleeping over another night because he knew about the situation between him and Taehyung. 

Waking up at 6 o'clock was not in his book after going to bed well around midnight. So, he put his phone back on the endtable and flipped over, shoving his face into the pillow in order to block out the world. 

Jimin was almost to dreamland when he vaguely registered the bathroom door opening and then the bed dipping a few moments later. Knowing who it was and being comfortable enough to ignore it, he simply continued to drift off. There was a little more shifting as Yoongi readjusted the blankets over the two of them.

"Jimin-ah?" His morning voice was husky from disuse, but Jimin was too tired to get flustered about how hot it sounded. Jimin hummed in reply, again, too tired to care. "Come here." 

But, no one's ever too tired to cuddle. So, Jimin sleepily lifted himself onto his elbows and turned his body so that he faced Yoongi. Soon enough, the elder had his arms wrapped tightly around Jimin and the smaller man had his head tucked underneath his chin with his hands lazily fisted in Yoongi's shirt. Jimin put an ankle in between Yoongi's and tangled their legs together so that each part of them was intertwined. Although mostly asleep, Jimin could still remember the brief kisses the elder pressed to the crown of his head as he finally drifted back to sleep.

The next time Jimin woke up, he knew if was probably around 9 o'clock. Not that he could see much, with his face caged against Yoongi's chest. But from what he could see of the windows, even with Yoongi's blackout curtains closed, he could recognize the blinding light that came from the sun reflecting off of snow.

Knowing that he had things to do at some point today, it was in Jimin's best interest to get up some point soon. His only problem was the arms wrapped around him. Well, that and the person those arms were attached too. Ever since Yoongi had admitted to Jimin about the stress he was going through with the companies and how little sleep he got, whenever it came to napping or resting, Jimin got a little paranoid. He chalked it up to worrying about Yoongi simply not getting enough sleep.

So, because of that, he was more than a little apprehensive to wake the elder up with his attempts to detach himself from Yoongi's iron-like embrace. He could try just wiggling out, but that might just make Yoongi hold tighter. He could try speaking quietly and coaxing himself out of the hold. Giving up on his options, Jimin tried the latter.

"Hyung," Jimin sang quietly, rubbing his palms against the broad chest staring him right in the face. "Yoongi, wake up."

There came an inaudible grunt that Jimin felt more than heard, but at least that was progress.

"Wake up baby, I need to get up," he continued lightly, wiggling a bit where he lay. 

After a beat of silence and more wiggling, "Baby, huh?"

Jimin immediately pinked, not having thought much about his words prior to speaking. 

The elder let out a gruff chuckle, which again Jimin felt more than heard, "It's alright Jiminie, I like it." 

Obviously, despite their newborn relationship, the elder still knew Jimin well enough to know that he was embarrassed. A moment later, the tension around Jimin released and Yoongi lifted his arms from around the younger. Before Jimin could make a comment, the elder simply rolled over and let out a, "Gimme five minutes."

It had definitely gone a lot better than Jimin had anticipated. So, the younger just smiled at his sleeping lover and peeled himself out of bed.

Not knowing Namjoon's sleep schedule, he briefly checked for signs of the elder man before traipsing around the apartment in only his boxers and one of Yoongi's over-sized sweaters, which the younger had come to love dearly. Thankfully, based on the cacophonous snoring emanating from the bedroom adjacent to Yoongi's, Jimin safely assumed Namjoon was dead to world. Now that the coast was clear, Jimin made his way into the dim living room and opened all the curtains, letting virtually blinding light into the small apartment. 

With the light filtering in, it seemed to wake up the rest of Jimin's sleeping brain cells, so he took notice of the clothes leaving an extremely suspicious trail to Namjoon's doorway. He remembered a few instances where Yoongi's friends had mentioned another member of their group, one that was "most definitely" not Yoongi's roommate's boyfriend. Jimin took note to talk to Yoongi about it later. 

By the time Jimin had relieved himself in the bathroom and meandered back into Yoongi's bedroom, the curtains were open and Yoongi was sprawled out on the bed, yet awake, scrolling through something on his phone. When Jimin entered, a hand coming up to run through his hair- one of his absentminded habits, Yoongi looked up and gave the younger a small smile. He was obviously still fighting off the last bit of sleep, if the consistent yawns were any indicator. 

"Morning sunshine," Jimin giggled, returning the smile. Once he was in a safe enough distance, Jimin threw himself onto the bed so that he was next to Yoongi except on his stomach. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Work, unfortunately," the elder sighed, eyes returning back to his phone where Jimin could now see him scrolling through emails. "Fortunately, I don't have any meetings today and only a very unimportant lecture in the afternoon, so I'm all yours."

"Not quite," Jimin stated, his eyebrows knitting. He hadn't known that the elder had a somewhat clear schedule, but now that he did, his later obligations seemed even less significant and even more skip-able. "I have dance practice..." Jimin pillowed his head on his arms, a pout apparent on his lips, and watched as the elder typed away at an email but stopped once Jimin spoke. He glanced over at Jimin for a moment, then offered the younger a lopsided smile. 

"Trust me Jimin, normally I tell you to ignore it and spend the day with me, but Hoseok is one of my best friends, and you being absent would be directed immediately at me." 

Jimin understood. He also knew that Yoongi had turned down his plans last night with his friend group in order to spend time with him. That must of been what Namjoon and his bedmate had come home from last night- a party or mixer of some sort. Basically, it meant that Hoseok knew that Yoongi and Jimin were an item, unless Yoongi had totally lied about his alibi. 

Still, Jimin pouted and gave the older his best puppy dog eyes.

Yoongi grinned widely, his adorable gums flashing, but made no move to change his perspective. So, after a solid minute of staring, the younger gave in and exhaled exasperatedly. 

"If I go to dance practice," Jimin bartered, "you have to go to your lecture."

That wiped the smile off the elder's face. Yoongi's mouth set in a line and his already small eyes squinted. Undeterred, Jimin simply raised his eyebrows and blinked faux-innocently right back. Then commenced a second staring contest.

This time Jimin won, with Yoongi scoffing and rolling his eyes, before his small smile returned. "Whatever my sunshine wants."

Despite the smile on the elder's face, he knew it was malicious. Yoongi knew just what to say to make Jimin a blushing mess, because that's what he was. Before Jimin could recover, Yoongi put his phone aside and got out of the bed, cracking the vertebrae in his back as he made his was towards the door.

After taking a second to compose himself, Jimin followed Yoongi out into the living, only to find him in the kitchen making coffee. 

"Sorry, I know we don't have much," Yoongi said, handing Jimin a small orange that he must've just taken out of the fridge due to the round object's cold surface. "I should probably go get groceries at some point."

Jimin simply smiled in return and hopped up onto the counter.

"I like that one," Jimin spoke through the silence, well the silence that was currently filled with the sounds of the coffee maker. Yoongi simply gave his usual grunt in response and continued searching the kitchen for a mug. "Sunshine, I mean. I like that nickname." 

This time Yoongi hummed instead of grunting so Jimin guessed it was an improvement. 

So that was how Jimin ended up sitting on the counter in the kitchen. 

Jimin heard Yoongi pad off after their conversation about Jimin going home, but didn't follow. Maybe it was fate or pure instinct, but the moment Jimin reached for where his phone sat beside him on the counter to text Taehyung- or spend a lot of time contemplating what to say while staring at his screen- the cell began to buzz with an incoming text, and then moments later a call came ringing through. 

Not even having to look at the caller ID- Jimin had different ringtones for each of his friends- so when the Princess Mononoke theme began to play, Jimin's brain quickly assigned it to his best friend.

"Hi Tae." Jimin answered, suddenly feeling small despite it only being a phone call.

There was a pause, most likely Taehyung's surprise at an answer.

After a second, "I'm sorry."

Before he could continue, Jimin replied with, "I'm sorry too."

 A little more silence on Tae's end, "I miss you."

Despite his anger at the whole situation, Jimin did miss his best friend. They were practically conjoined at the hip half the time anyways. "I miss you too."

"Come home? ...Please?" Taehyung's low voice reverberated wherever he was speaking, probably a stairwell in their dormitory.

"I'll be home soon."

 A beat of quiet, "You're safe, right Jiminie?"

Jimin chuckled quietly, he had obviously been kidding himself when he had said that Taehyung didn't care. The little puppy was always such a worrier when it came to Jimin or Jeongguk. "Yes, I've been at Yoongi's."

Getting the response he assumed he'd get, Taehyung breathed in sharply before shakily exhaling, composing himself in order to avoid another argument.

"Hey Taetae?"

A beat again, "Yeah?" Quieter than before, and much more strained.

"No more secrets okay? Promise me no more secrets." 

Silence ensued for longer than it should of, and it kind of sent twinges of confusion through Jimin's thoughts.

Then, "Yes, no secrets. I promise."


	18. What Comes Next?

 

Hello everybody!!

 

So, I felt as though the fic was getting a tad long so I've decided to cut things off whilst stuff wasn't too crazy.

 

BUT

 

I am literally writing the second book right now so I will have the first chapter out as soon as possible!

 

Thank you so much for your love and support, your comments are always so appreciated.

 

The next book- which was originally supposed to be a Taekook book alone- is called Boy Of War.

If you had started it, I've deleted the content since I transferred it to BOS, so you can just start from the beginning.

:)))))))))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the support.  
> COMMENTS and KUDOS always appreciated!


End file.
